The Ice Queen
by Oohprettystars
Summary: They call her the ice queen,why? maybe its because she will never smile,due to previous events that have scarred her soul.When Inuyasha shows up,things start to change in a good way. But what happens when love is involved. Things start to go all down hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay this is my second story so far so plz enjoy! :D**

**Chapter one**

Kagome is a girl with Raven dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a pair of blank inu ears at the top of her head; She is 17 and goes to Shikon Academy, A boarding school for rich kids. Her mother is the owner of the school, and can you guess who is gonna take over the family business when she retires? Her, of course, she was the one who was going to inherit the stupid school and take care of all the students and make sure they are all so fucking satisfied. A lot of people thought she was cool, but not because she was the heir to the Academy, it was because she was the Ice Queen, the girl who never smiles, and always has sad eyes, or angry, or bored, she always tells everyone she will never smile again, all because of one unfaithful day...

_~Flashback~_

"_Kagome!"_

"_Daddy!" Yelled a 4 year old girl with Raven Hair, and deep brown chocolate eyes that always smiled and said 'I'm happy!'_

_She hugged her father. "Daddy did you get my candy?"_

"_No, I'm sorry, but don't worry I'll go get your candy right now!"_

"_Yay! Thank you daddy!"_

_Two minutes after Kagome's father left, the rain outside became harder and harder._

_Fifteen minutes later, Kagome's mother turned on the news after Sango's mother, her best friend, called and told her to turn on the news, Kagome could hear her crying through the phone. _

'_What could be wrong?' thought Kagome._

_All of a sudden her mother burst into tears, and when Kagome looked at the TV, she too burst into tears._

_On the TV: "Mr. Higurashi died today in a car crash and paramedics could not reach him in time." _

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagome was sitting in a tree at the very top staring at the sunset. '_I should probably start to head home soon_' she thought. '_Nah, maybe in half an hour, I'm too relaxed_' the tree she was in was called the Goshinboku tree, and it was by the parking lot of Shikon Academy, It was a big tree and it the only place Kagome could just relax and think for a while.

She averted her eyes from the setting sun a continued to work on her drawing of it.

When she finished the drawing, she jumped out of the tree and started her way to her yellow Nissan 370Z. She got in, revved it to life then she just speeded out of the Academy Parking lot. *Sigh* '_Stupid school_' She thought. When she got home, or her mansion, she was greeted by a hyper Souta. "Hi Kagome-san. Do you know what time it is? Wait til I tell mom. Your gonna be in for it. Got any candy? I could really go for some right now. Well do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Tell me nii-san its killing me! Why can't you tell your own brother whether you have candy or not-"Kagome was really getting annoyed, so she clamped her hand on his mouth and glared daggers at him. "Shut. Up." Souta gulped and nodded, she un-clamped his mouth and he ran upstairs and tripped half way up but kept going, and when he reached the balcony inside their house he blew raspberries at her.

The next day...

Kagome had to go to the school early so she grabbed her bags, shoved them into her car and drove to the Academy. "Stupid school" she whispered allowed this time.

Elsewhere...

"INUYASHA! C'MON MAN WE'RE GONNA BE FUCKING LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" No response...

"DAMMIT, THAT IS IT! Hmm..."Miroku smirked evilly at his friend. "Why thank you Izayoi, I would love some Ramen!"His plan had worked because Inuyasha had fallen out of his king sized bed and onto his blood red carpet. "WHAT!" he yelled. Miroku couldn't hold it in anymore so he burst out laughing and fell down grabbing his sides and rolling around like an idiot. The Hanyou in front him became as red as his carpet, and if possible, redder. Miroku stopped laughing and bolted for the door with Inuyasha at his heels.

Izayoi was downstairs in the kitchen she heard running so she grabbed a shirt for Inuyasha from the "Incase-Inuyasha-chases-Miroku-out-the-mansion-shirtless-again-closet" she sighed at her son's immaturity.

She watched a scared Miroku run down the stairs she grabbed his keys the gave them to him as he ran by. "Thanks!" he said quickly before Inuyasha came running down the stairs. "Honey." He grabbed the shirt on his way out the door, "Thanks." Izayoi sighed again, and then noticed that Inuyasha was still in his boxers. She snapped her fingers "oh shoot! I forgot the pants! Oh well, he'll survive, I hope." She said before heading back into the kitchen.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha was too late because just as he came out the doors, Miroku was speeding out his round drive way, or so he thought because he came back to the mansion and yelled "SEE YOU AT THE ACADEMY!" before speeding out the drive way again, this time all the way.

"Damn him..." growled Inuyasha.

Elsewhere...

When Kagome got to the academy, she saw that no one was there so she just left her car and all her stuff and headed toward to Goshinboku tree. When she got there she jumped into the tallest and strongest branch and just started to draw whatever.

People started to come at around 7:00am one by one, an when Kagome saw a certain silver BMW M3 come into the parking lot she jumped out of the tree and ran up to the girl who had just come out of the car. "Hey Sango." She said.

The girl almost hit her head. "Holy shit! Kags I told you to not sneak up on me like that anymore! You scared the shit outta me!" She yelled. Kagome's blank didn't change one bit. "Whatever. I guess I suck at listening."

Sango giggled. "You know for an Ice queen, you can be pretty funny sometimes. And speaking of the ice queen when are you going to get over your father's death! It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was! When are people finally gonna see that I killed my father! It's my fault he went out! And it's my fucking fault he died!"

"You are so impossible!" Sango sighed at how stubborn her best friend was.

"Feh." Kagome crossed her arms and looked away. Then she just walked back to the Goshinboku.

Sango watched her friend stalk off, and when she turned around she met a pair of green eyes. "Ayame!" she yelled as she hugged her other friend "Sango!" The girl yelled back. "So how's our ice queen?" Ayame asked. "Normal, depressed, still blaming herself..." Sango told her.

"Still! That girl needs someone!"

"I know, and badly, but the question is: who?"

The two girls stood there until a girl with dark brown hair and eyes came along and just stared at them curiously.

"Rin!" both girls yelled in unison. They hugged her until traces of blue showed on her little face. "Hi guys, nice to see you too, but ya know I'm human, and humans need air, so could you guys please release me before I freaking SUFFOCATE!"

Both girls just laughed and let go of her. "So h-"

"Normal, depressed, still blaming herself, and needs a guy." Sango and Ayame said in unison.

"But who?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out" all girls sighed. "we'll figure this out later, but right now we should probably start taking our stuff to our dorm so we can start to unpack.

When all three girls made it to their room they heard someone playing a guitar. They all looked at each other and nodded.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do, reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

When they found Kagome she was lying on her bed, knees hanging off the side, and acoustic guitar in arms.

"Do you need something?" She asked up from her position.

"No but you do," Ayame whispered, Sango elbowed her in the ribs. "No, we just came up to unpack, but you know it wouldn't hurt is you at least said hi to Ayame and Rin."

"Hey, how was your summer?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her mini fridge and grabbed cokes for everyone and tossed it to them.

"Eh, it was okay, but it could have been better." Ayame said as she took a sip of her coke. "Same here" said Rin. All the girls sighed, "Well, shall we go to the office to get our schedules?" Sango asked. "We may as well considering there's nothing to do in this shit hole." Kagome answered.

They were almost at the office when Kagome made a sudden outburst. "SHIT! I have to go meet the new guys! Can you guys get my schedule for me? Please?" Ayame grinned. "Guys?" Rin elbowed her in the ribs. Kagome put on a confused look on at Ayame. "Ignore her, don't worry we'll get it for you." Sango said. Kagome made a somewhat smile, but I wouldn't make it official, and she hugged her friend. "Thanks! Bye!"

"Talk to you later!" all the girls said in unison. "Kay!" Kagome shouted back. Sango looked at Ayame and Rin, "was it just me or did Kagome almost make a smile?" Rin and Ayame looked at each other and they just shrugged and turned back to the office.

Kagome looked at the parking lot. '_Hm, they're not here yet, oh well, gives me some spare time to relax._ _or write a new song, yah I like that idea._' Kagome hopped into the Goshinboku and took out her pen and pad. "Hm, hm, hm, and I want to believe you, hm, hm, when you tell me that it will be okay, and I try, to believe you, but, I don't. Hmmm, mhmmm,ahhaaaa, tommoorrroowww. Yayayayaaaahhh, maybe tommoorrroowww."

Elsewhere...

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of Shikon Academy. They parked their cars and got out. "Finally. We made it! And look at all the beautiful women!"Said Miroku. The rest of the guy's just sweatdropped.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" The guys turned around and saw a girl with snow white hair and 2 guys both had black hair, one in a braid, and the other in a bun. "let's go." The guys looked at Inuyasha then nodded. They ran over to the girl.

Kagome was in the tree trying to write her song until she started to hear shouting, '_gah! Can't a girl write a song in tree with ought being disturbed! NO, OF COURSE NOT!_' She growled in her head. She jumped out of the tree and before her she saw Kanna, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu. She sighed then shook her head, and putting her hands on her hips. "Kanna, Kanna, Kanna, it's the first day of school and yet you are already being bullied." She sent death glares at Bankotsu and Renkotsu who immediately dropped Kanna's bag and ran for it. Kanna hugged her "Thank you Kagome!" The young girl said before grabbing her bag and heading off towards her dorm room. Kagome turned around and saw 4 guys standing there staring at her in amazement. The guy with black hair tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head came up to her, grabbed her hands and knelt down on one knee. _'Is he gonna propose to me or something?_ ' Kagome.

Inuyasha: _What's he up to now?_

Kouga: _He better not be doing what I think he's about to do._

Sesshomaru: _This baka's about to find himself in a world of pain._

"Will you bear my child?" He asked. Kagome blinked, then she bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, and then.

***BAM!***

"HENTAI!"

Miroku was sent to the wall of the academy and was now twitching and un-conscious on the grass with a large goose- egg on his head.

The boys were all shocked. "Holy shit." They all said unison as they all looked at the girl in front of them, then back at Miroku, then back at the girl, then back at Miroku. "Let that be a lesson to you four.

Piss me off you die.

I do not repeat myself, so listen closely to your instructions.

You four are to follow me to the office so you may get your schedules for the year, then I will show you to your dorms, and then at 3:00pm you are to report to the auditorium for further instructions. After I show you your dorms and you un-pack and all your stuff to do is finished I will show youwhere the auditorium even is, and if we are done your little tour before 12:30, you may do whatever you please. Got it?"

All the guys nodded their heads, except for Miroku. "What was the last part again?" He asked. They all sweatdropped.

***HIT!***

Again Miroku was lying on the ground twitching, un-conscious, and a big goose egg on the head.

"Baka." Kagome whispered in a cold voice that sent shivers up the boys back (A/N yes, even Sesshomaru.)

Once they were done everything that was on Kagome's list, Kagome decided to ditch them when she saw Sango, Ayame, and Rin. "Hey, before you go, you could at least tell us your name." Inuyasha said to her back. She turned around and said: "Names Kagome Higurashi, now good bye." Kagome turned to leave but was stopped again. "My names Inuyasha, This is Kouga, that's Sesshomaru, my half brother, and that dick-wad over there is Miroku, I guess I'll see ya around?" Inuyasha pointed at the guys as he introduced them. Kagome turned around to face them.

"I doubt it," she growled before turning and leaving again.

"Hey Kags." Sango said. "Hey," she said back. "So are you going to the start of the year party tonight?" Ayame asked. Kagome looked at her with a blank look on her face. "Course, I can't perform with ought you guys in some of our songs. We're band, and there's no I in band. But I still have my solos." Kagome replied. "What songs are you going to sing for your solo acts?" Rin asked, Kagome looked at her next. "Now that's going to be a surprise." She answered simply.

"Well we better get ready for the assembly," Sango said, " You guys go, I'm just going to change after I'm done helping set up for the party, no point in changing twice, one for a completely pointless reason." The girls nodded. "Your right, well- Sango looked at her watch, "It's almost 3:00, should we just start heading there now?" The girls nodded. "Well then let's get going!"

After the assembly...

(A/N yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm lazy, cry me a river why don't cha! It's not the end of the world... yet. TEE-HEE! ;D)

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as Kagome came through the door, "what?" Sango looked at her with surprised eyes. "WHAT! What do you mean by 'what?' Do you know what time it is? C'mon it's almost 7:30!" Sango pushed Kagome into her room, then started to dig through her closet. "Sango, you know I can pick my own clothes," Kagome said, Sango growled. "Fine! But you better be quick!" Kagome nodded and Sango left the room.

Kagome settled on a pair on of black skinny jeans, a blue tie dye tunic tube top, and black ankle boots and a black choker. She grabbed her Blue Acoustic guitar, and opened her bedroom door to find Sango, Ayame, and Rin waiting for her. Sango was wearing a pink tank top that was frilly, her hair was up in a pony tail, and she wore black skinnies also and pink ballet flats. Ayame wore a white tube top that went loose right under her chest and blue jean shorts, and Rin wore an orange tank top with a white and frilly mini skirt, her hair was down and she had silver hoops on.

"Well, shall we get going?" Kagome asked, all girls nodded and they headed toward the party.

When they got to the party, they headed straight to the stage that was set up for them. Once they were all ready Kagome grabbed the mic.

"HEY HOW IS EVERYONE TONIGHT?" everyone just screamed, Kagome smirked (A/N she only smiles when it has to do with music) "SHOULD WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED?!" The screaming got louder and everyone went out of control. "ALRIGHT!" Ayame started on drums, and Sango on bass.

(Kagome: blah, Sango:_ blah, _Both: **Blah)**

How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally

_You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally_**  
**  
**And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)**

You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)

**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally**

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away_

**(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby**

**Naturally (x5)**  
_Ba-Ba-baby_

**Naturally (x5)**  
Everything baby comes naturally.

Everyone was screaming and cheering and going crazy, the girls laughed, "Kay, now to really get this party started!" Kagome yelled before they started playing again.

Couple songs later (too lazy...)

Everyone except for Kagome left the stage. Again she grabbed the mic and said: "Okay for the last song tonight we've decided to slow things down. This is my new song. Hope ya like it!" She grabbed her guitar and started strumming softly.

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how to feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just do

Gimme a lil time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how to feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

And I know I'm not ready,  
Maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change [4x]

Everyone was cheering again. "Thanks you guys are awsome!" Kagome yelled.

**Finnaly ( and i spelt that wrong i know) im done! Plz r& r! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yippee! I already have my first review! Thank u!**

**Chapter 2**

The guys were at the party and they were at the back of the room listening to Kagome's Angelic voice sing "Tomorrow".

"Wow, she wrote that? It's good." Said Inuyasha. "She has a really nice, ahem, voice." Inuyasha said with a nervous smile.

"She is really good." He said again. All the guys nodded in agreement.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled to her friend. She was about to leave the stage but the crowd kept telling her to sing one more song. She smirked, "you guys want another song?" the crowd started to chant "another song, another song, another song," over and over.

"Well, I can't say no t that!" she yelled out to the crowd roaring her name. She started to strum her guitar again.

Oh

I feel like I'm  
A million miles away  
From myself  
More and more these days  
I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know  
Who I really am  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me

So I'll try  
Try to sort things out  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time  
But I know I'll be alright  
Cuz nothing much has changed  
On the inside  
It's hard to figure out  
How it's gonna be  
Cuz I don't really know now  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me  
Yeah

I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me

Every part of me

The host came onto the stage and stole the mic from Kagome. "Huntress everybody!"

'_Why are her songs so slow and sad?_' Inuyasha thought as he headed towards the stage to the girls with the guys trailing behind him_._

Kagome got off the stage as soon as the host announced them. Sango, Ayame, and Rin then found her. "Kagome! When did you write those songs? I love them, they're so, so, beautiful! You have to teach us them!" Ayame yelled so close to Kagome's face that she winced at how loud she was. She noticed this, "Oops! Sorry Kags, I forgot all about your demonic hearing. He, he, he..."

"Damn right you did..." Kagome hissed. Kagome tried to turn around but ended up bumping into a hard chest, she looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. '_Oh no_' she thought.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, look at that, you just can't stay away from me!" Kagome bowed her head so that her bangs covered her face.

Everyone: '_Uh- oh..._'

***SLAP!***

Inuyasha stood there staring at Kagome in awe, while caressing his cheek. Kagome looked up at him with pure hatred in her eyes, "From this day forward, we are enemies." She said before walking off. Everyone gasped, Inuyasha was confused. Sango, Ayame and Rin walked over to him, "It was nice not knowin ya." They said before following after Kagome. Inuyasha followed them, "HEY! What do you mean by that?" Sango looked up at him then she looked at the other girls. "You have become an enemy of Kagome, therefore, you have gotten onto her bad side, therefore you will not last a week in this academy so I'd watch my back if I were you. Being Kagome's enemy is the worst thing you could ever be." Rin said before they left again.

Later that night...

Inuyasha was walking around campus outside thinking until he came across a large tree and heard someone singing in it. '_Who is that?_' he thought.

He jumped in to the tree and saw Kagome sitting on a branch with a sketch book on her lap. '_Shit, it's her..._'

He tried to blend in to the darkness, but that didn't turn out well...

Kagome sensed someone's presence she looked around and saw no one so she continued to draw and sing.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah...

Inuyasha's eyes grew sad, '_Why are all of her songs so sad..._'

He hopped out of the tree and made his way to his room. '_She is so weird, I just don't get her. Why is she always so depressed, I mean, when she sings she looks do happy, but everywhere else, she won't even smile..._' Inuyasha thought about this the whole night.

The next day...

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU? DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" Sango, Ayame, and Rin yelled in unison.

Sango: "She does this every day of the quarter moon."

Rin: "She just gets up and leaves."

Ayame: "That girl... Man, when I get my hands on her..."

"Get your hands on who?"

"And who just gets up and leaves?"

"And leaves everyday of the quarter moon?" Said three unfamiliar voices, the girls turned around and gasped, because before them stood the guys of their dreams.

Ayame looked at the guy who had brown hair that was in a ponytail, and had vibrant blue eyes.

Sango looked at the guy with black hair that was tied at the crook of his neck with blue purple eyes.

And Rin was checking out the guy with long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. (A/N Blech! Who writes this shit! Oh, wait, I do, CURSE ME!)

All the girls: *I'm in love sigh*'_Wow..._'

All the guys, except for Miroku had a confused look, '_Why are they looking at us like that?_' Sesshomaru and Kouga thought.

Miroku walked over to the girl with brown hair and brown eyes gaping, he took her hands in his, and said his signature words: will you bear my child?

Sango's face turned completely red and everyone just sweat dropped. At first she was just embarrassed, but then she became angry and...

*SLAP!*

Sango was already stalking off, leaving an un- conscious Miroku to be glared at for being such an idiot and pervert.

"Baka..." Everyone mumbled before walking away too.

* * *

Kagome was walking around in the forest having no care in where she was going, even though it was her human night.

On her Human night, her hair was was still midnight black but had more of a brownish tint instead of her blueish tint, her skin was slightly more tanned, and her eyes were a dark brown that almost looked black.

'_Damn, where am I? *Sigh* Why did I even come here?_' She thought.

There was a rustling noise in a nearby bush, Kagome swiftly turned her head but the noise was only a chipmunk, she started to walk again but ended up getting hit by something and blacking out.

* * *

Sango and Rin were getting really worried and scared, they searched everywhere but, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU! KA-"

"What's going on?" Asked 3 familiar voices, again...

Again the girls turned around but this time, instead just 3 guys, there was one more with them.

The guy with black hair spoke up, "You know, during our first encounter, we never did get your names." He said.

The girls looked at each other before Sango said: "My name is Sango, this is Rin, and this is Ayame." She gestured to each of the girls as she introduced them. "There, we told you our names, now we have something important that we have to do..." Ayame's voice drifted off.

"Well, maybe we can help you," Kouga offered. The girls looked at each other again, before nodding.

"Okay, were looking for our friend named Kagome, she disappeared on us, just like every day of the quarter moon." (A/N Did I ever tell you how much I love quarter moons! As a symbol, I like full moons for nights! There soooo pretty!)Rin said and mumbled the last part.

Inuyasha'a eyes widened, '_every day of the quarter moon... OH SHIT!_'

Inuyasha took off leaving everyone with a questioning look on their face.

"Uh, should we follow him?" Asked Ayame.

"Nah, for once he's actually doing something smart. Splitting up. We should probably too, I'll go with Ayame. Miroku go with Sango, an-" Sango cut Kouga off, "WHAT! I will not be partners with that _HENTAI_!" She yelled, venom dripping when she said _hentai_. "DO YOU WANT TO FIND YOUR FRIEND OR NOT!" Kouga yelled back at her, she opened her mouth but shut it again. "Kay, and Sesshomaru, you can go with Rin." Everyone nodded except for Sango. "Now what's the problem?" Kouga asked practically yelling. "Nothing, but if he touches me, There will be a problem, with _him_..." She said sending shivers down everybody's back except for Miroku's, considering he wasn't listening. What an idiot...

Elsewhere...

Inuyasha was running around the forest trying to pick up Kagome's scent, when he did find it, he smelled something mixed in with it... '_B-Blood? DAMMIT!_'

He followed her scent, and when he found her, she was laying in a puddle of her own blood un-conscious.

"SHIT!" He yelled, he examined her body for where all the blood could have come out of. When he found it he gasped. On her back was a huge slash that was taking a long time to heal even for a human. "Dammit, she must have been poisoned."

He picked her up bridal style and ran all the way to the infirmary.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she felt a pain in her back and it was very hard to breath, she felt something warm carrying her and running at the same time. she felt so weak so she passed out again.

Inuyasha noticed she was having a hard time breathing so he picked up his pace. He looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she looked as a human, not just because her hair is the same hair colour as his. '_She really is a beauty._' He thought.

When he got to the infirmary he set Kagome on a bed, the nurses quickly got to her and told him to leave. He did as told and left the room.

When Kagome woke up again, she was on a bed and still in pain. She tried to get up but it just hurt too much so she just winced in pain. She felt like she was on fire, her whole body was burning. She opened her eyes and found herself in the infirmary. He lightning blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. "Oh Kagome!" She recognized that voice from anywhere. She tried to speak but her voice only came out as a low squeak, "m-mom?" She was crying. Kagome tried to make a small smile. "Don't worry, I ain't dead yet..." Her voice drifted off and another wave of pain hit her and she passed out again.

"KAGOME!" Her mother yelled, '_Why did she have to go out roaming around careless on her human night..._' She sobbed until she had to go.

* * *

The next day...

Kagome left the infirmary at 3 o' clock because she was healed enough and all the poison was gone. When she got to her dorm room she was tackled by 3 girls and was sent to the ground with pain. She winced but tried not to show it. "KAGOME WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?"

They asked her, "hm, out, felt like it, and probably not as worried as my mom. Can you get off of me now?" The girls got off of Kagome and she headed straight to her room. She got dressed in a White V neck t-shirt with a violet iris in the bottom corner, a plain black hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans and violet knee- high converses (A/N sooooo hot! I LOVE CONVERESES THEY ARE MY FAVORITE KINDS OF SHOES!) with a white iris on the outside side of the foot near the ankles. When she was done she grabbed her book bag and grabbed her schedule. '_Okay, let's see, math, stupid, English(A/N I don't know what they call it in Japan so don't bug me 'bout it!)dumb, History, art, yay! Lunch, Gym, yes! And band! *_sigh* _This is going to be a long year..._' Kagome escaped her thoughts and headed over to the Goshinboku tree. She hopped onto the highest branch and got out her sketch book, then she started to draw the morning sun while humming 'When your gone.'

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for classes?" She heard someone asked. She didn't need to look up to see who it was, "I could say the same for you Inuyasha, I thought you were my enemy, and yet, you still choose to come near me, why is that?" She asked. "Maybe it's because I want to redeem myself of being your enemy, maybe because I like you, or maybe it's because I find you interesting. And ya know, for an interesting, you don't smile too much." Inuyasha said, Kagome stopped drawing and just stared at the page.

Tears were starting to form in Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha could smell them. "Oh, well you look at the time-" She started looking at her wrist for effect, "-I have to get going, good-bye..." Inuyasha noticed how shaky her voice was, '_did I say something wrong?_' He thought.

Kagome jumped out of the tree and landed softly on the grass, then she sprinted all the way to her dorm room.

Sango was in her room watching tv when she heard the door open and snap shut so hard there was a large *thud* following it. When she went to check it out she saw Kagome on the couch lying down on her stomach, covering her face, and by what she could tell, she was also crying. When Sango looked at the door, well, let's just say there was no door to look at besides the one that was now lying on the floor. Sango sweat dropped then went over to the couch where Kagome was. She hugged her friend and tried to soothe her while sending death glares at the people who would peek through where the door use to be. By 8 o' clock Kagome was herself again so they went to go get Ayame and Rin in their room right across from them. "Hey guys! How are you feeling Kagome, I could smell your tears from my room." Kagome looked at her with sad eyes, she was about to say something but then she collapsed into Ayame's arms. "Kagome!" They all screamed, "crap! We need to get her to the infirmary!" Sango yelled, Ayame picked her up and ran all the way to the infirmary knowing the girls will catch up later.

When Kagome woke up she was in the infirmary again, '_dammit, not again',_ She thought. She tried to sit up but got pushed back down, she opened her eyes and saw worried ones looking right back at her. Kagome sighed, "your not gonna let me up, are you?" The girls looked at each other ( they do that alot, don't they?) then they looked at Kagome. "Helllll no!" they yelled, "and, first of all would you like to explain how you got-" Sango flipped her onto her stomach and pull up her shirt to expose her back and the large scar that she tried so hard to get no one to notice, "-this!" She pointed at the scar. Kagome flipped back onto her back and then sat up. "Don't worry bout it, I don't deserve to be cared for, not after what I did..." Kagome said in a sad voice that didn't seem to be directed at them.

Later on...

Kagome was in art class with Ms. Midoriko. She was sitting in a chair in front of a canvas making a soft blood red coloured curve with her paintbrush, she made another one to join it. Eventually her painting turned a rose with shadows in the right places and different shades of red making it look very realistic. When the bell rang Kagome was out the door heading to her next class in 3 seconds flat. '_next, lunch..._' Kagome made her way to the cafeteria , once there she grabbed an apple and headed outside to the bleachers. When she got there she saw that Sango, Ayame, and Rin were already there, but they weren't the only ones, with them were Inuyasha the other 3 guys she met on the first day on campus. She stopped walking and just stared at them dropping her apple in the process right when she was about to take a bite, "hey Kagome!" Sango, Ayame and Rin yelled, Kagome snapped out of her faze and growled when she looked at Miroku. Miroku's smile faded, "he he... nice to see you again kagome..." he said. Kagome scowled, "not so nice to see you again Miraka," Miroku sweat dropped. "It's Miroku."

"Miraka, Miroku, I don't really care... Sango, Ayame, Rin, may I please speak with you in private?" Kagome asked. All three just shrugged, "what are _they _doing here?" She snapped.

"We invited them."

"There really nice."

"Why did you make Inuyasha your enemy again?"

Kagome growled, "I- "

"Hello Kagome," Said a slimy and slutty voice.

Kagome turned around and looked the person straight in the eye, "Kinky-ho," she said.

Kikyo smiled, but it wasn't at her, it was at who was behind her.

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga, "What do ya think there talking about?"Miroku asked, "probably us." Inuyasha said as he watched them talk. Then he saw some slutty looking girl walk up to Kagome, then he saw Kagome turn around to face the person, then he saw the person was smiling at him in a seductive way. Inuyasha gulped but stared right back her, and when she started to walk over to the bleachers where he was sitting he just booked it leaving a tornado of wind in his place.

Kikyo started to walk towards the bleachers where the guys were sitting but Kagome grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going bitch!" Kagome yelled, Kikyo looked at her.

"I'm just gonna say hi to that piece of hot stuff sitting at the bleachers, duh!" Kikyo turned around but saw that he was already gone.

"Oi! Where'd he go! Dammit this is all your fault!"

"Mine! You shouldn't even be talking to him, who knows what you'll do! God knows you would probably rape him in his sleep!"

"What is he! Your boyfriend?"

"W-What! Course not!"

"Then I guess you have no right in stopping me from even talking to him! Now let go of me you whore!"

"Oh you did not just call me that! You little skanky slut! I'll tear you to shreds!"

Kagome was about to pounce on Kikyo but Sango, Rin, and Ayame tackled her to the ground and pinned her there. When she got loose they knocked her down again and the boys held her arms while the girls held her legs getting kicked a couple times. Kikyo ran away when she saw a flash of red in her eyes. "See-ya later half- breed!" she called towards Kagome.

"GAHHHH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER!" Kagome yelled still struggling to get free, when she did this time they didn't catch her.

Kagome ran around the corner Kikyo went around and slammed into someone knocking them to the ground considering the speed she was going at.

'_ow... What the fuck!_' Inuyasha thought he looked up and saw Kagome with her eyes closed

"DAMMIT! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT HER BY NOW AND KILLED HER KNOW IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN COMING AROUND THE CORNER AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!" She yelled.

When she opened her eyes Inuyasha's widened because he saw all of the hatred in them, there was so much it could kill an adult human just by staring at all of it. Kagome's eyes met his and her eyes widened this time. Her eyes softened and she closed them again, Inuyasha smelled salt '_Why is she crying?_' he thought. "GOMENASAI!" She yelled getting off him and running away at the same time.

'_She can be so weird sometimes._

_**And cute...**_

_And really hot!_

_Did I say you guys could talk to me!_

_**Why would we listen!**_

_Were pissed at you cuz you haven't even made a move on her yet!_

_**Yeah! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**_

_Nothing is wrong with me you assholes!_

_You should be nicer to your human side._

_**And your demon side considering were YOU!**_

_Keh whatever!_'

Kagome was in the Goshinboku tree with her guitar

You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
keep me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a live, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you mine  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Catch your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away_

Kagome noticed someone was singing the last part of her song with her, and they were good. She looked everywhere and saw a strand of silver coming from the branch below her. "Inuyasha?" no answer.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha for knocking you down and yelling at you, you did nothing, it was all me... I just don't like it when people call me a, a..." Kagome bowed her head, "half- breed?" She heard him say, her head snapped up.

"I was always called that when I was younger, because I was different, only my mother and father understood, my mother would always cheer me up, but she's not around anymore..." Inuyasha said in a sad voice.

"Your the same as me. My father was always there for me, but then one day, there was a storm, but he still went out for just to get me some candy, and then, he, he..." Tears started to spill down Kagome's cheeks.

Inuyasha could smell her tears. "Kagome..."

**OMG! FINALLY! Im finally done this chapter, gomen i took too long! And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Last time:

"Your the same as me. My father was always there for me, but then one day, there was a storm, but he still went out for just to get me some candy, and then he... he..." Tears started to spill down Kagome's cheeks.

Inuyasha could smell her tears. "Kagome..."

Now:

Kagome wiped her tears away, "I have to get to gym, oh and, before I forget, I've bin thinking, and have decided to take you off my imaginary hit list, so, yeah... anyways see ya."

"Hey wait!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that I have gym next too, so maybe we can walk back together?"

Kagome blushed and jumped out of the tree, "w-whatever..." she said at the same time.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree after her and walked over to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, if you were to smile more, maybe we could be good friends," Inuyasha stated. Kagome got his arm off her, "smile? I don't know how to even smile anymore..."

"Don't say that, everyone can smile, and if you can't, well there's always the alternative, I can make you!" Inuyasha made a face towards Kagome then ran into a pole, Kagome made a faint giggle and made what was almost a smile.

"Ow... uhh... ahm, I uh, meant to do that?" That sounded more like a question to Kagome so she just waved at him and said "sure it was," in a sarcastic tone before walking ahead and giggled some more.

"Keh, at least I got her to gig-" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he smirked, "he, he, he, I got the ice queen to giggle... I feel proud!"

Inuyasha ran to catch up with Kagome.

"So... what class do you have after gym...?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him with a lightened up look that was almost happy, not like her usual blank look. "I have band," Inuyasha looked at her with an almost surprised look.

"Really? What a coincidence, so do I! I guess I get to walk you to 2 classes today! How lucky am I to be able to escort such a beautiful women!" Inuyasha chimed. Kagome blushed and made a small smirk at him.

"Eh? Was that suppose to be a complement Takahashi?" She said.

"For you, of course! Oi! I'll race you to gym! Loser has to perform last at band class!" Inuyasha claimed.

"Well then you better listen good when my band performs first!"

"Ha, ha, ha! In your dreams Higurashi!"

Kagome blew a raspberry at him and ran for the gym without him.

Inuyasha just stared at the space where Kagome use to be then at her.

"OI! Higurashi! No head starts!"

He started to run after her and when he made it to the gym Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" He asked himself.

All of a sudden he felt something jump on him and he fell down onto the floor.

"ow..."

"Beat you Takahashi!" He heard.

He looked behind him and saw Kagome sitting on his back with her arms folded, staring at him with an expressionless face.

"Damn... Only because you got a head start!"

Kagome made an almost smirk.

"Complaining Takahashi? I know I would be if I had to perform last in band class."

Inuyasha eyes widened then he turned his face around so that it was facing the ground.

"Dammit! I lost the bet..."

"Sure did!" Kagome piped.

She got off him and helped him up.

"Well, you won fair and square. Damn you were really fast!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Gotta be fast if you want to survive this school."

"What do ya me- "

*RIIIIINNNGGGGG!*

Students from every direction came rushing out into the halls and Kagome was out of the way just in time to not get trampled, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen this time.

When the halls were less crowded Kagome spotted a silver streak of hair.

She rushed over to it and found Inuyasha lying on the ground with swirly eyes and footprints all over him.

Kagome giggled a little then smirked.

"That's why you have to be fast."

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. This. Fucking! Academy."

"sigh, too many things to count."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he jumped to his feet. He was right in front of Kagome, face inches away, eye to eye.

"Did you just make a joke?"

Kagome frowned and turned away. "Non-sense, now we should probably get to band class before we get a tardy or skip another period talking," She said walking away with Inuyasha at her heels.

"Welcome to band class! My name is Ms. Sakura (A/N isn't Sakura such a nice name! ;)"

Everyone was sitting in a chair watching/ listening to the teacher who was on the stage that had band equipment set up on it.

"Who's band would like to go first?"

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin raised their hands.

"Of course, well girls, I don't have to say yes to you, so just go on up!" Ms. Sakura chimed.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's band got onto the stage and set themselves up with Kagome doing vocal and guitar, Ayame doing lead guitar, Sango doing bass and Rin on drums ( is this how it was like in the beginning, tell me cuz i forget alot, and if its not, uhhhh... just imagine it is... he, hehe, he...).

Rin started her drums then everyone started playing to the tune of their song.

Kagome- Faber drive

Everyone-(Faber drive)

Kagome and Sango-**Faber drive**

Sango-Faber drive

Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
Kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

We were born for  
We were born for

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

(We were born for this  
We were born for this)  
We were born for this

Kagome smiled and she and she girls linked arms and bowed towards the class who started to applaud.

Inuyasha went up to Kagome who just got off stage.

"I can't smile, YEAH RIGHT! What do you call what you just did?"

Kagome looked at him with a somewhat smirk.

"I call it the magic of music!"

Kagome winked at him then went to her seat.

Inuyasha sighed, "that girl..."

Couple bands later...(what...? I'm a lazy person...)

"And last but not least, Inuyasha's band! But before you perform, please introduce yourselves to the class."

"Course!" Inuyasha and the guys said.

The guys went to the stage.

"First of all, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, wolf shit beside me here if Kouga Ookami (wolf), then the one and only hentai, Miroku So (monk), and last but not least my half- brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

The rest of the guys were staring at Inuyasha with a blank face and wide eyes with small pupils.

"HEY DOG- SHIT! I THINK WE CAN INTRODUCE OUR SELVES!" They all yelled.

Kagome made a small giggle that she thought no one heard, except her friends.

'_Hm, maybe Inuyasha is the thing Kagome needs to brighten up her head! Wait! That's it! I'm gonna play cupid! He, he, he..._' All three of them thought playing the devil in their heads going 'perfect... perfect...'

The guys got to their spots. (can you guess who the band that sings this song is? I'll give u a hint. It's my most favorite band EVER!)

Inuyasha- Best band ever!

Miroku- Best band ever!

Both- **Best band ever!**

No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body  
No, nobody stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body.

Its going down tonight.  
The ladies looking right  
Dressed up with fancy shoes  
Tight jeans and sweet perfume  
The lines around the block  
But we just walk right up  
Were here to make a scene  
Cause were livin the dream  
Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so!

**No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance**  
Move your body b-b-body  
**No, nobody stop Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance**  
Move your body b-b-body.

**Cmon and move your body**

Were lining up for shots  
For every friend we got  
Lets spend a couple more  
Before we hit the floor  
And when they start the beat  
We'll take it to the street  
Oh heres my limousine  
Whos coming home with me  
Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so!

**No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance**  
Move your body b-b-body  
**No, nobody stop Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance**  
Move your body b-b-body.

Yeahhh yeahhhh  
Caught in the moment  
You cant control it  
Yeahh eyeahhh  
This is your chance now  
Get up and dance now  
Everybody dance now  
Move your body now

Its going down tonight  
A thousand flashing lights  
Were here to make a scene  
Cause were living the dream

**YEAH!**

**No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance**  
Move your body b-b-body  
**No, nobody stop Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance**  
Move your body b-b-body.

Caught in the moment  
Move your body b-b-body  
You cant control it  
No stoppin  
This is your chance now  
Dance now dance now  
Get up and dance now dance now.

Kagome stood up and started to cheer, then soon after everyone joined her.

Inuyasha went up to her.

"So, how'd ya like it?"

Kagome gave him a blank face.

"Pretty good."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Good enough for me!"

*!*

"Your excused!" The teacher yelled.

Kagome started her way towards the door but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

She gave him another blank look.

"Nani?"

"Kagome... um, actually never mind..."

He let go and started to walk away.

Kagome sighed and grabbed his hand then started to tug him along with her.

"You can walk with me til we get to my dorm," She said assuring.

Inuyasha smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright!"

Everyone ( Sango, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru.) was staring un- believingly at the scene before them.

They watched as Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the room.

Soon enough they heard an "Ow! You bit me!"

Followed by an "Only because you had your arm around me!"

Sango and everyone else smirked then made their way out of the room.

Kagome was on her bed writing a new song to sing for band class the next day.

When she heard a knock on her door, she got off her bed and opened it up to find Sango.

"Hai?"

"Waaattttttcccchhhhaaaa writing?"

Kagome gave her an almost smile and walked over to her guitar, picked it up then walked over to her bed and sat down.

When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say

And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

All the time

They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out

So I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

I'll give you everything  
I'll treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

All the time

Sango got up and started jumping and clapping her hands.

"Alrighttttt! Wow! I find it hard to believe that my little ice queen wrote a song that isn't all sad, or dreary, or whatever. I think this good be really good for the band! And not just for the band! But for you! Maybe your getting your spark back! *Gasp!* I have to tell the girls!"

Sango ran out the room cheering and laughing.

"wow. She's really happy... this is too weird." Kagome said.

She fell back onto her bed and sighed.

"Too weird..."

Later that day...

Kagome heard a knock on her door again, and this time, when she opened it she was tackled by 2 girls.

"What the hell?"

She looked up and saw Ayame and Rin who were grinning.

"Kagome! LET US HEAR YOU'RE SONG OR WE WILL EAT YOU! Oh, and we brought a couple friends along!"

Kagome gave a weird look.

"Who...?"

"HEY KAGOME! Watcha doin on the ground?"

Kagome made a shocked face.

"Inuyasha! Why the fuck are you here?" She yelled.

He pointed at Ayame and Rin, who just laughed nervously.

"He, he, he... Well we, uh, thought that, um, well, you were pretty friendly to him in music class, so we thought it would be okay to bring him... and his friends..."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"What friends...?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh... those idiots..." She hissed.

When she saw Miroku she growled.

"Don't even THINK about it monk!"

Miroku shrunk and stepped out the doorway and hid behind the wall.

"What did he do...?" Asked Sango curiously.

The guys gave her a serious look.

"You have nooo idea."

Sango looked at Kagome who was still growling at Miroku and sighed.

"Wow. Anyways! Onto the song!"

Sango led the guys to Kagome's room.

Kagome picked up her guitar and started to play Contagious.

After the song...

The guys clapped, including Miroku because Kagome decided to let him listen to the song too, but just for the song.

"Get out of here Mikaku! Or I WILL hurt you!"

Miroku ran out of the room as fast as he could but stopped and came back for a second to say something.

"Its Mirok-!"

Kagome threw her flower vase at him, but he ducked right in time and dashed out with Kagome at his heels.

"I warned you Mitaku!"

"Sigh, that girl will never learn..." Sango declared.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHHH-"

They heard Miroku scream but then he was cut off by something.

They ran and found Kagome at the window holding an un-conscious Miroku out of it by his ankle.

When he woke up he screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS CHICK IS INSANE!" He screamed.

Sango and Ayame snickered, then they burst out laughing, and, soon enough everyone else joined in, well except for Kagome who kept glaring daggers at Miroku.

Luckily Kagome and Sango's dorm room was on the second floor and there was a tree right outside their window.

When she let go Miroku he hit the tree then fell into the rose bush that surrounded the dorm.

The guys and the girls had shocked faces.

"Holy,"

"Shit." Inuyasha and Kouga whispered.

"Ah! I didn't think she would actually do it!" Sango yelled as she ran out the room to the elevator with Rin, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Kouga behind them.

Inuyasha walked to the window that Kagome was still looking out.

He heard a giggle. He didn't think it was from Kagome so he looked around the room and saw that it was only him and Kagome.

He heard another giggle and this time he looked down at Kagome beside him he noticed that the giggles were coming from her.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome looked at him and started to giggle even more.

"Ha, ha, they actually thought I wouldn't do it!"

Inuyasha flinched.

"Well, it's not every day that someone throws another person out the window..."

Kagome's giggling faded slowly.

"Well, hopefully he's not to broken... shit... uh... I, have to go do some, errands..."

Kagome ran out of the room and Inuyasha ran after her.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Inuyasha yelled. He followed Kagome to the Goshinboku tree and jumped up to the highest branch before Kagome sitting where she usually sat.

"HEY! You took my spot!" She yelled. Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't see your name on it," Kagome pointed behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at where she pointed then sweat dropped. On the tree was Kagome's name carved into it.

"You have got to be kiddin' me..." he whispered.

"Yup! I carved my name into this tree my first year here! So MOVE!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha pouted again but did move.

"Damn her..." He mumbled.

"I heard that!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Not my problem."

Kagome scowled.

"Why you..."

Kagome pounced on Inuyasha thus sending both of them plummeting towards the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her up to him and she grabbed tightly onto his torso.

"AH! Are you crazy!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome smirked and Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"Why, are you smirking..."

Inuyasha made an un-easy face and forgot they were falling towards the ground. Inuyasha hit the ground with a BANG with Kagome on top of him.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was still clutching onto Inuyasha and she let go. She looked up at his face and saw that he had swirly eyes and was un-conscious.

Then, all of a sudden, a strange feeling washed over Kagome and she couldn't even describe how it felt, besides, good.

Then another strange thing happened...

She started to... laugh?

When Inuyasha woke up he heard something heavenly, that he had never heard before in his life. Kagome's laugh. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times then, when he saw Kagome's face he started to laugh too.

Sango, the girls, Miroku, and the guys were all walking together.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, first of all we have to get them in a room alone. That way they can just talk about whatever and get to know each other mor-"

Sango was interrupted by a round of laughter she started to hear as she and the rest of the gang started to go around the corner.

"ne?" Ayame said.

The gang ran around the corner and they all gasped.

Ayame: _No way..._

Kouga: _WHAT!_

Everyone else: _Who is that...?_

Ayame's jaw dropped to touch the floor and if possible Sango and Rin's jaws fell harder and farther.

"KAGOME!" they squealed.

"KAGOME!"Once Kagome stopped laughing and opened her eyes at the call of her name Inuyasha looked at them and frowned. Kagome looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it...?" She asked.

"Your eyes... Whenever you smile... it never reaches your eyes..."

Kagome's expression saddened.

"oh... well, I guess that's expected from me... the ice queen..."

"KAGOME!" she heard a female voice called. She spun her head around and saw Sango, Rin, Ayame and the guys running towards her and Inuyasha. When they finally reached her they tackled and pinned to the ground. They all had curious faces and were drilling holes into her head with their staring.

"eh...?" she whispered.

"KAGOME!" They barked. Kagome winced and her ear twitched.

Then her whole face turned red with anger.

"YOU BAKA'S! HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THE _RULE! _"

Sango, Rin, Ayame:

_~FLASHBACK!~_

"_Hey, where'd Kaggie go?" a 4 yr- old Ayame asked._

"_Who knows, that girl goes everywhere without tellin' us," a 4 yr- old Rin answered._

"_Sigh, that girl will never learn... how much do ya wanna bet that i'm gonna say that again in 13 years?" A 4 yr- old Sango asked._

"_50!"_

"_60!"_

"_He, he, he... easiest bet I ever made..." Sango mumbled with an evil smirk plastered onto her face._

"_Did you say somethin'?"_

_Sango wiped her evil smirk off her face then put on a huge innocent grin._

"_Nope! Nothin'!" She assured a little too fast while waving her hands in front of her defensively. She put both hands behind her back and crossed her fingers._

"_Okay... well, anyways we still have to find Kaggie," Rin announced._

_Ayame and Sango started searching around with their eyes. Eventually Ayame's eyes landed on something yellow in the Goshinboku tree._

"_Uhh... I think I just found her..." she said. She pointed at the yellow spot in the tree._

_Their eyes widened as they started to run towards the tree._

* * *

_Kagome was standing on a branch in the Goshinboku tree staring at some teens playing sports. She took another step outwards of the tree to get a better look at them. _

"_So cool..." She whispered with a big toothy grin._

_As she went to take another step..._

"_Kagome!" (kay, I have a job for you, pretend that the normal lower case letters are capital, and the capitals are twice as big! Can ya do that for me? No... WHY THE HELL NOT? Oh, you can? COOLIO! ^_^)_

"_Kagome! Kagome!"_

_"!"_

_Kagome grabbed her ears to stop them from bleedin', but as she did that she also lost her balance on the branch she was standin' on._

"_EEEEPPPPPPPP!" She yelled. ( ya'll can stop now! Thanks for your cooperation! ^_^)_

_There was a big hole where she landed from her fall, and inside the hole laid Kagome un-conscious and twitching with swirly eyes and a little bit of drool coming out from the corner of her mouth._

* * *

_When Ayame, Rin and Sango finally reached her they looked down her hole and sweat dropped._

"_Oops..."_

"_Were we _that _loud?"_

"_Ooh... that looked painfull..."_

"_Ayame...Rin... Sango..." They heard someone growl._

"_Uh- oh..." they whispered in unison._

"_He, he... c'mon Kags... you know we didn't mean it... it was an accident..."_

_Kagome crawled out of the hole and dusted off her yellow dress._

"_Hmph! I'll forgive you if you follow this one simple rule. Never. Scream!" She yelled._

"_Fine," They girls smiled and hugged on it._

_~ END OF FLASHBACK!~_

"OHHH! Now I remember! And speakin' of remembering-" Sango turned to face Ayame and Rin, "- I believe you two owe me $110." Sango had an evil grin on while Ayame and Rin had blank expressions.

"Uhh... You'll have to catch us first!" Rin and Ayame sprinted towards the school with Sango following them shortly.

"Aw FUCK no! I want my money bitches!"

* * *

Kagome watched her friends with a blank look before getting up and dusting herself up.

"Sigh, those guys will never learn..."

"Oi! That's my line!" she heard Sango yell.

Kagome just shrugged and walked away.

"Oi! Where are you goin?" Inuyasha asked running up to join her side.

"My dorm. "

"Oh, well then see- ya tomorrow I guess."

"Whatever." She just said.

* * *

"That girl..." Inuyasha whispered as he walked off towards his friends

**Gomen! I know I took so long again! Did I mention how much I ****HATE ****school? But, it's almost summer! GRAD! Did I also mention how much I hate dresses? No, well I do, and the same for heels. God, I swear the pair I got will be the death of me... ya... I got really off topic! But hey! I'm excited for grad! I finally get to leave and never return to that hell of a school! *dances around and cheers* and did i really write 5000 words? wow...**

**OOOHHHH YYYAAAAAA! Stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Last time:

Kagome watched her friends with a blank look before getting up and dusting herself up.

"Sigh, those guys will never learn..."

"Oi! That's my line!" she heard Sango yell.

Kagome just shrugged and walked away.

"Oi! Where are you goin?" Inuyasha asked running up to join her side.

"My dorm."

"Oh, well then see- ya tomorrow I guess."

"Whatever." She just said.

"That girl..." Inuyasha whispered as he walked off towards his friends

Now:

When Kagome got to her dorm she tossed her bag beside the couch that was beside the door, then she walked in to her room.

She grabbed her guitar from her closet (her's and Sango's, considering they share the room but I don't make it seem that way, huh?) Then went over to her window seat, pushed some of the pillows away then got comfortable and began to sing Tomorrow.

When she finished the song Kagome looked up from her guitar and jumped 20 ft. In the air while screaming.

"I love that song," Ayame said.

"Yah," Sango and Rin replied.

"YUP!" Rin squeaked.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET HERE! YOU SCARED ME SHITLESS!" Kagome shrieked.

The girls snickered.

"Jeesh! And I thought you we're part demon!" Sango teased

Kagome pouted at her best friends.

"Hmph!"

"Well," Rin started. "We should get going. I have to get my beauty sleep ya know."

She smirked at the group then her and Ayame left their room.

After they left Kagome got up and yawned while stretching he arms in the air.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," She said.

"Ya that's a good idea," Sango replied smiling.

Both girls got up and left the bedroom to the living room and through the door that leads into the bathroom. But, Before Sango could enter the washroom she heard her pink blackberry go off. She ran over to the bedroom and saw that she had a text message from a no-name.

_Yo Sango! Meet me outside by the Goshinboku!_

_Luv,_

_Miroku 3 _

Sango's eye twitched. '_How the fuck did he get my number..._'

Sango sighed. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a blue sweater. '_I'm sure Kags won't mind if I borrowed her sweater..._'

She walked out of the room.

"Kags I'll be right back!" She called as she stepped out the door into the hallway.

"Whatever," Was heard from the other side.

Once she got to the Goshinboku she saw Miroku sitting against the god tree with a pen and a pad on his lap. She noticed he was deep in his thoughts so she crept behind the tree, then grabbed his shoulders catching him off guard. He jumped at her touch (A/N ha! I just typed all this without looking!)

"S-Sango! I didn't see you there!" He said.

"Well duh! what are you writting?" She asked.

"Oh this! Well, the guys wanted me to write a new song for tomorrow," He explained. Sango gave him a questioning look.

"Then why am I here? Aren't I just a distraction?" She asked, Miroku just chuckled at her question.

"Actually you're the complete opposite," he replied. Sango was really confused now.

"Nani?"

"Your my inspiration!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango glared at him.

"Is this a joke! I mean! Who knows how many girls you've told _that_ to! Kami! I should've known-"

*Rub, rub*

*SMACK!*

Sango ran off back to her dorm as Miroku caressed his cheek staring at the girl bewildered.

"That Baka! I should've known that this was one of his schemes! And what a hentai! GAH!" Sango yelled out of frustration. Other students who happened to be passing by stopped and stared at her.

"What are you staring at!" She shrieked.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms over her chest then unfolded them and started walking again.

When she got to her room she almost slammed her door open when she walked- no, _stormed_ in. She headed to the bathroom and sweat dropped at the scene before her, Kagome was asleep in the sink with her tooth- brush still in her mouth.

"Kagome?" She said. Kagome woke up with a jump.

"What! Where! Tooth-brush?" She said as her eyes darted around the room.

"Why were you asleep in the sink?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I was brushing my teeth and I started thinking bout school and..." Kagome crumpled onto the floor, curling into a ball, and snoring silently.

Sango sweat dropped again. She walked over to Kagome's and gently shook her shoulders. When she responded by snoring even loudly Sango started shaking harder.

"Kagome! Wake up! I have something important to tell you! Fine then! I'll just eat all this Wac- Donald's without you!"

Kagome head shot up.

"Wac- Donalds?" She said. Sango grinned.

"Good. Your awake. We have to write a new song."

"Huh! Why!"

"Because the guys are writing a new song for tomorrow!"

"And how the hell do you know this?"

"No time for explaining! We must create music!" And at that Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and ran into the bedroom, grabbing a pen and a pad on the way.

The next day...

Kagome snored peacefully on her spot on the floor and Sango drooled as she laid on the bottom bunk with the top half of her body hanging over the edge.

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-*

*CRASH*

"SHUT UP!" A voice screamed.

"Huh! What! Where!" Sango yelled as she looked around the room. Eventually her gaze landed on the fuming Kagome and now destroyed clock.

"What happened?"

Kagome crossed her arms.

"The clock was too loud so I threw it across the room hoping it would shut up... It worked..." Kagome explained.

Sango sighed then realized something.

"Kagome... What time did the clock say it was?" She asked frightened of the answer to come.

Kagome tapped her finger on her chin.

"Um... 8:15- OH MY FUCKING KAMI!" Kagome and Sango rushed to closet. Kagome got out a blue v-neck tee, a black cardigan, and black faded skinnies.

Sango got out a pink hoody, white tank, and blue skinnes. Both girls changed and rushed to the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth. Once done they grabbed their bags and exited the room. But Kagome came back to the room and grabbed the piece of paper with their newly written song on it.

Both girls burst through the door to homeroom panting.

*RIINNGG!*

"Yes! We beat the bell!" They yelled, giving each other a high- five.

"Oh! Really! That's quite interesting! Please go to your seats girls," the teacher said in a stoic voice.

Kagome took her seat that just happened to be beside Inuyasha and Sango, in front of Ayame, and behind Kouga.

Kagome's sidekick vibrated in her jeans pocket. She got a text from Ayame that said:

_Yo girl! Wat happened to u?_

Kagome texted back:

_Woke up late. Wrote a new song last nite. ttyac! _

She flipped her phone shut then slid it back into her pocket.

Kagome looked around the room trying to cure herself of boredom. She almost gaped when she saw who was sitting beside Inuyasha on his left, flirting and just trying to get his attention by passing notes, that, by the looks and smell of it, were starting to irritate him.

Kikyo.

'_That stupid whore! She practically throws herself at every new guy! Who, in this case, is Inuyasha! Kami she just pisses me off!_ 'She thought.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who at this point was practically dead because Kikyo had just given him her number and winked at him before mouthing the words "Call me," Kagome wanted to gag so bad it wasn't even funny.

'_Poor guy, I kinda feel sorry for him. Being tortured by that bitch... Good thing this is none of my business!_ '

Kagome glanced one more time at Inuyasha and saw a tombstone in his place.

Kagome sweat dropped.

'_Yep, he's dead._'

After class...

"So about this new song you guys wrote..." Ayame started.

"Well, last night I found out that the guys got Miroku to write a new song for today's band class, and they CANNOT be better than us! So we wrote a new song that WILL be better than this new song they wrote." Sango answered as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Ya!" Ayame and Rin shouted in unison as they copied Sango's fist pump. Kagome stared at her best friends with a blank face.

She got out the music sheet and handed it to Rin and Ayame.

"Nice, we should practice during math," Rin said.

"Why math?" Sango asked.

"Because I don't like math."

"K, then we'll practice during... you have math 3rd period right?"

"Ya."

"K that means I get to skip language, yay!"

*RRRIIINNNGGG!*

The girls sweat dropped.

"K, I guess practice starts now because I would rather skip class then get a tardy, too embarrassing!" Sango said.

"Agreed." Ayame, Rin, and Kagome agreed as they started to make their way towards the music room which was currently empty.

Sango went on the keyboard, Ayame headed to drums, and Rin and Kagome got mic. Kagome put in a CD in the player and pressed play.

"I got a little techno beat for the song," Kagome said and she hurried back the mic stand that was set up for her.

Waka- Kagome

(Waka)- Rin

**Waka- ALL**

My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
What a disappointment, I had it perfectly  
What I was going to bring up suddenly  
Stood like a stone as you stood quietly  
You're making it hard for me  
All I can do is freeze

**What I mean is, all I need is,****  
****Just a little emotion****  
****Cause all I see is you not feeling****  
****And you're giving me nothing nice****  
****I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to** ice (ice) x2

I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
I'm not the type to say sorry constantly  
So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
But still you just stood there as you stared at me  
Your ego is getting old  
How did you get so cold

**What I mean is, all I need is,****  
****Just a little emotion****  
****Cause all I see is you not feeling****  
****And you're giving me nothing nice****  
****I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice** (ice) x2

I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.  
What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,  
But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!

(My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak

I'm not the type to say sorry constantly)

**What I mean is, all I need is,****  
****Just a little emotion****  
****Cause all I see is you not feeling****  
****And you're giving me nothing nice****  
****I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go**

**I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to** ice

Ayame squealed.

"EEPPP! That was so awesome!"

"I agree! And I love the techno!" Rin said while giggling like an idiot.

"Kagome when did you make that?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Last night on my laptop before I passed out on the floor, I put the CD in my bag after I made it," She explained.

"You passed out?"

"Ya, you know when everything goes black," Kagome teased with a blank expression.

"Ya I know what it means, man, you were that tired? What time did you go to sleep anyways?"

Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin.

"Um... Last I checked before I passed out it was... about 8:00." Sango gaped at the girl standing before her.

"How are you so alive! Well your kind of alive anyways..."

"Hanyou remember?" Kagome pointed to her two neko ears on top of her head.

"Speaking of time though this has nothing to do with time, you guys missed an awesome breakfast!" Ayame interrupted.

Rin stared at the thought bubbles that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Pancakes... eggs... bacon... toast... It was pretty much an average breakfast, but it _was_ still delicious," Rin said as she waved her hand at the thought bubbles until they disappeared.

"Breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"That's right... breakfast at 7:30... How come I always forget about that at the beginning of the school year?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's the beginning of the school year." Rin said plainly.

*RRIIINNNGGG!*

The girls sighed in unison.

Kagome: "Language..."

Sango: "History...

Rin: "Language..."

Ayame: "Math..."

The girls sighed in unison again, they gathered their belongings and made their way to their next boring classes.

"Text me!" They all said to each other as they all departed with the exception of Kagome and Rin who both had Language together.

They walked into class and sat in the back beside each other.

"Inuyasha!" A girly voice squealed.

Inuyasha groaned beside Sesshomaru as they walked into Language together.

"Inu!"

Inuyasha tried his best to ignore the annoying bitch who wouldn't leave him alone all day. He couldn't even enjoy his, ahem, rather _large _stack of pancakes this morning without hearing "Inuyasha! Inu! Inu- babe!"

He looked around the classroom and spotted Kagome and her friend, um what was it again... Rin! Chatting about something. He sighed in relief as he walked up to the girls and took the seat on the other side of Kagome. Sesshomaru, being well, Sesshomaru, took a seat away from Inuyasha as possible.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took the other seat beside her.

"Hello ladies," He greeted.

Kagome looked at the door of the classroom and saw Kikyo slut in looking for someone, whom she'd guessed was Inuyasha.

"Hiding from kinky- ho?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention back to Inuyasha who was currently hiding behind his books.

"And I would take that as a yes..."

The bell rang and Inuyasha finally relaxed and put his books down, he saw that Kikyo had sat on the other side of the class, but she was still looking for him, and when she finally spotted him her face lit up and she got up from her seat and started to head towards him but the teacher stopped her.

"Inu-"

"Miss Higurashi! Please take your seat!" He ordered.

"Fine!" She pouted as she made her way back to her seat and crossed her arms on her des.

Meanwhile both Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widened.

Inuyasha: _S-She's related to K-Kagome! A-A H-Higurashi!_

Kagome: _Fuck..._

Inuyasha got out his cell phone and started to text Kagome.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate. She got it out and saw that it was from Inuyasha.

_That bitch is related to you! o.O_

Kagome almost started to panic but the question on how he got her number saved her.

_Where cousins she said ashamed... oh, and b4 I forget... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY #?_

Kagome saw Inuyasha smirk from her text.

_Miroku "borrowed" Sango's phone, as he put it, during gym yesterday, and he got ur # while he got Sango's._

Kagome's brow twitched.

_THAT STUPID HENTAI! REMIND ME TO MURDER HIM WHEN I FIND HIM! Oh, and wile I do that I may as well CASTRATE HIM!_

Inuyasha choked on air.

_Haven't u already tortured him enough?_

Kagome shook her head.

_Nope. And plus this is a great way to get by._

If Kagome could smile, she would SO be smirking right now.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to shake his head.

_Watever i'll ttyac._

Kagome shoved her sidekick back in her pocket and scanned the room with her eyes. Her gaze landed Kikyo, she was star- sorry, _glaring_, at Inuyasha and her.

And again I say this because it's true. If Kagome could smile, she would SO be smirking right now.

After class...

Rin linked arms with Kagome on her way out.

"So, what were you and Inuyasha texting about?" She asked.

"How do you know that I was talking Inuyasha. There had to be at least 5 other people texting someone."

"Surprisingly, nope!"

Kagome gaped.

"We were the only people texting!"

Rin let go of Kagome's arm and jumped in front of her, pointing at her at the same time.

"Ha! I knew it!" She shouted while jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Jeesh, so what, we were texting each other, it's not like we were flirting with each other or something," she replied back with a calm voice and crossed her arms.

Rin grinned.

"What? We weren't!" Kagome defended, though it wasn't good enough because Rin's grin only widened. Kagome sighed, then pushed Rin in the direction of her next class.

"Go to class Rin," She ordered as she herself started to head to her class. When she felt someone come up behind her to put their hand on her shoulder she screamed, turned around, then did a round- house kick into the persons stomach. She had her eyes closed during the process so she didn't see who she had kicked, but then again, she didn't really care.

She heard a low moan and looked down to see Inuyasha hugging his stomach.

"Ow... damn you can really kick... I think I broke a rib... oohh the agony... oohh the pain... OWWWW MY LEG!" He screamed when Kagome stomped on his leg.

"You're really annoying," she said.

"Ya but that's why you love me!"

*hit!*

"Idiot..." Kagome mumbled.

"ow... damn you can really pack a punch... I think you broke my whole leg, and my heart... sob... such a heartless person! Oohh the pain... oohh the agony!" He cried.

An anime style vein popped on Kagome's forehead.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

"History why?"

*HIT!*

"Just makin my job easier," Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha's unconscious body by his feet to class, he was in the same class as her so she didn't have to drop him off and get a tardy.

When she got to class she just dumped him on the floor in front of the door so when people came in they would just walk over him, or kick him out of the way. '_People in this school will probably just walk over him.' _She thought. And yes, I am gonna say it again cuz it is SO true! If she could smile. She would so be smirking evily!

**^_^ well, there ya go! Another chapter done! sorry 4 bein so late! I've bin on facebook 24/7! It's like a drug to me! XD**

**Ya, well like usual REVIEW! :P**

**And wile ur doin that TASTE THE RAINBOW! Hope u guys like my new name! I love it bc i love skittles and i just love saying TASTE THE RAINBOW! It's like my life quote! Lol i got both taste the rainbows lined up! RANDOMNESS! It's summer and i'm busy so I may not update as frequent as I usually don't do. Wtf? That made no sense! Jeesh Stefanie get ur self together! It's prolly cuz of the lack of sleep... last night i went to bed at like wat? 3:30 in da morning? Lmfao i love typin so much! XD k i am gonna shut up right now cuz i'm a **_**bit **_**hyper! DARN U KOOL- AID! AND FREEZIES! Woot! Did i mention our soccer team tied our game today! Better than loosin cuz the score was 0:0 WOOT! WAKA! WAKA! NIGHT NIGHT PEOPLES! NNOOOOTTTT! FACEBOOK TIME! XD XD XD **

**Dcgudsvcgbdkuzb:**

**Stefanie! ^+^ wtf? Srry i meant ^_^ **

**:P**

**OH AND CHECK OUT MY NEW PROFILE PIC! IT SO CUTE! INUKAG 4EVA! STILL RANDOM! REVIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Follow me on twitter! I'll be tweetin bout my fanfics and fanfiction and just funny things I go through! Or just funny things! =P follow me!**

**Oh! And please check out my profile when you have the chance! I got some story's on it that I hope to write in the future, and I wanted some feedback on them! So please check them out! ;D**

**Love you guys! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha! Takahashi- san does! But I do own this plot! Ha! Beat that men in black suits! You guys ain't got nothing on me!**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the music either!**

**Chapter 5**

Last time:

When she got to class she just dumped him on the floor in front of the door so when people came in they would just walk over him, or kick him out of the way. '_People in this school will probably just walk over him.' _She thought. And yes, I am gonna say it again cuz it is SO true! If she could smile. She would so be smirking evilly!

Now:

It was after class.

Kagome collected her books and stuffed them into her book bag along with her homework. She walked over to the exit and saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall by the door. She stared at him with a blank look, and he just, well, stared... She got confused when he smirked and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"What?" She asked. He shrugged and looked at the roof, the smirked down at her again.

"Oh, nothing. See ya at band class." He replied before stalking off.

Kagome blinked, then shook her head.

"I wonder what he has up his sleeve... and what an idiot! We still have gym together!" Kagome stopped talking to herself before she was officially dubbed insane, but then again, she hasn't lost in a fight against herself yet... so it's all good!

When she got to her art class, she was greeted with a kind smile from Ms. Midoriko.

"Hello dear," She said from her desk.

"Hello Ms. Midoriko."

"How is your day so far?" Kagome shrugged. "It'll be better when the bell rings so class can start."

Midoriko laughed. "Of course!"

*Riinngg!*

Kagome sat in her seat in front of a blank canvas.

* * *

"Hello class," Midoriko started. "Today is Thursday, and in my Art class, Thursday is a free day. But, that doesn't mean you get to slack of and do whatever you want. I expect an art piece by tomorrow, so you're going to use this time to make your art piece. I don't what it is, as long as it's art. Oh! And it must be grade level, and since your seniors (A/N sorry I kinda forgot to mention that... he, he...), well, I think you know where I'm going with this."

Midoriko pulled out a romance novel from one of her desk drawers and got comfy in her seat; putting her feet on a chair and crossing her ankles.

* * *

Kagome tapped a pencil on her chin and stared at her drawing book. _What am I gonna draw... _She thought.

When an idea sprung in her head she smiled- wait! _Smiled?_

_I just smiled... _Kagome's face went shocked. She shook her head then started drawing.

* * *

Midoriko watched Kagome from behind her book, and she almost fell out of her chair when she saw Kagome smile. Her face broke out into a grin and she hid behind her book.

_She smiled! She SMILED! Ha, ha, ha! I have a good feeling about this year! _She thought. Midoriko's insides were doing flips of joy. And if she could, she would be dancing on her desk right now. She settled for some happy music instead.

"You guys want some music?" She asked the class. She was answered by many "heck ya's!"

Midoriko laughed. "Okay!"

She grabbed her iPod from her purse and plugged it in her docking station. She scrolled through the songs and settled on Liberty walk by Miley Cyrus. (A/N She may be a slut (No offense Miley lovers) but that doesn't stop me from listening to her music!)

_Don't live in lie__  
__This is your one life (oh)__  
__Don't live in lie__  
__You won't get lost__  
__Just walk, just walk_

Midoriko Watched Kagome draw in her sketch book with a wondering gaze.

_It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk..._

_Here's to all the ones tryin' to hold you back__  
__Tryin' to make you feel like you're less than that__  
__Givin' nothing more better than to make you crack__  
__But really just trying to push your dreams off track__  
__And you know in the end, it'll be OK__  
__'Cuz all that really matters are steps you take__  
__And everything else falls into place__  
__There's no price to play, I say_

Sketch, sketch, sketch...

_Well, alright (alright)__  
__Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)__  
__We gonna get it__  
__When we live it, live it__  
__Well, alright (alright)__  
__Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)__  
__We gonna get it__  
__When we live it, walk, walk_

_It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Saying goodbye to the people who tied you up__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Feelin' your heart again, breathin' new oxygen__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Free yourself, slam the door, not a prisoner anymore__  
__Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk, walk_

'_I'm BORED! I'm gonna see what she's drawing...'_ Midoriko put her novel down, then got out of her chair and started walking around.

_don't stop, keep on walking it__  
__don't stop, keep on talking shit _(A/N Oh wow, Miley Cyrus actually swears! =P)_  
__don't stop, keep on walking it__  
__walk, walk_

_Don't be afraid to, make a move__  
__It won't hurt you just do__  
__What you were born to do__  
__And everything works out right__  
__Don't listen to all the people who hate__  
__'Cuz all they do is help make your mistakes for ya__  
__Well they don't own ya__  
__I just told ya_

Midoriko walked past Kagome and sneaked a lookat her sketch book, amazed at what she was drawing.

_Well, alright (alright)__  
__Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)__  
__We gonna get it__  
__When we live it, live it__  
__Well, alright (alright)__  
__Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)__  
__We gonna get it__  
__When we live it,_

_It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Saying goodbye to the people who tied you up__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Feelin' your heart again, breathin' new oxygen__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Free yourself, slam the door, not a prisoner anymore__  
__Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk, walk_

_don't stop, keep on walking it_

In her sketch book was a White dog, and a black cat playing with each other. Well, the dog was playing with the cat, and the cat was just kind of sitting there, ignoring the dog.

_don't stop, just walk this way__  
__don't stop, keep on walking it__  
__don't like, don't like...__  
__don't like what you do, walk__  
__don't take the abuse, walk__  
__Move to the truth, walk__  
__People come on that means you... walk_

Midoriko grinned. '_A+ girly!' _

_It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Saying goodbye to the people who tied you up__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Feelin' your heart again, breathin' new oxygen__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk__  
__Free yourself, slam the door, not a prisoner anymore__  
__Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li__  
__It's a liberty walk, walk, walk_

Midoriko walked around the room some more then stopped in front of Yura Zugaikotsu's and sweat dropped.

_don't stop, keep on walking it__  
__don't stop, just walk this way__  
__don't stop, keep on walking it..._

She had poorly drawn and picture of herself with boys surrounding her, all with great hair. At least that's what she could make out of the disaster...

'_She'll be lucky enough to even get a C... MINUS!

* * *

_

*RIINNGG!*

* * *

Inuyasha got out his class as fast as he could and rushed to Miroku's locker. Lucky for him, Miroku was there, along with Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"Where's the song?" He asked thinking in his thoughts '_If it's as terrible as I think it is, I'll shred it, and if it's satisfactory... I might still shred it.'_

Miroku opened his locker and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Kouga greedily grabbed it out of his hands, and held it out in front of him so that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could read it too.

The guys gawked at what was written.

"Um, can I see that for a second...?" Inuyasha asked snatching the paper out of Kouga's frozen hands.

He shredded the lyrics into scraps with his claws, then threw it at the ground, pulled out a lighter, and burned them. Then he stomped the ash out of them until all that was left were little traces gray dust.

"Noo!" Miroku cried, as he got down on his knees in front of what was left of his lyrics while sobbing like a little girl.

"NOOOOOO!" He cried throwing his hands up in a dramatic way.

Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Stupid lecher..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yup.." Kouga agreed, walking away from the mess before him along with Sesshomaru who was...

_Stefanie: Oi! Where'd he go!_

_*See's Sesshomaru*_

_Stefanie: OI! Sesshomaru get your ass back here! This was NOT in the script! Don't forget! I still have that picture of you!_

_Sesshomaru: Stupid mortal..._

_Stefanie: Thank you, now back with the story! (Don't you just love blackmail? ^_^)_

"Yup.." Kouga agreed, walking away from the mess before him, along with Sesshomaru who was already gone with Inuyasha behind him.

"So what are we gonna do for a song?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from his jeans.

"Don't worry, I knew the lecher would do something like this so I wrote a back up song," he explained handing the song over to Sesshomaru.

"Not bad," Kouga complimented.

*Growl*

Inuyasha clutched his stomach.

"Can we get some lunch now, I'm starving!" He said starting to walk to the cafeteria again.

* * *

Kagome bit into her apple as she sat down at one of the cafeteria tables along with Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

"So, Sango how was gym? Beat up any newbies?" Ayame asked.

Sango grinned.

"Yup! I beat up that lecherous monk, Miroku. Ha, ha, ha, you should have seen his face when I kicked him in the-" Rin interrupted Sango before she could finish her sentence.

"Okaaay! So, Kagome, how was your art class? Anything exciting happen?" She asked.

"I smiled-" Kagome clamped her hand over mouth and her eyes widened.

Ayame dropped her spoon in her pudding.

Ayame: "Oh."

Sango: "My."

Rin: "..."

"Rin, your suppose to say _god_." Ayame said.

"..."

"Rin?" Ayame looked over at Rin and saw that she had fainted into her rice.

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome sweat dropped.

Ayame shook her shoulder gently to wake up Rin. Rin opened her eyes and lifted her head up from her rice.

"W-What happened?" She said still in a daze.

"Kagome said she smiled." Sango explained.

"Oh my..." Rin had fainted again, but this time she fell out of chair.

They all sweat dropped again.

Kagome shook her head and stood up from her chair.

"I'm gonna go get ready for gym..."

"Ya, that's a good idea..." Ayame agreed as she picked up her tray and got up.

"See you guys at band!" Sango yelled waving the two girls off.

**Sorry for the shortness but I have to shorten these chapters due to me startin ****HIGHSCHOOL**** tomorrow! Crap i'm so nervous I think just pissed YOUR pants! So my business just increased 10 folds, and if I do 3000- 4000 words each chapter i'll become behind and I won't get any of my stories done as fast!**

**So again i'm greatly sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stefanie! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow me on twitter! I'll be tweetin bout my fanfics and fanfiction and just funny things I go through! Or just funny things! =P follow me!**

**Oh! And please check out my profile when you have the chance! I got some story's on it that I hope to write in the future, and I wanted some feedback on them! So please check them out! ;D**

**Love you guys! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha! Takahashi- san does! But I do own this plot! Ha! Beat that men in black suits! You guys ain't got nothing on me!**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the music either!**

**Chapter 6**

Last time:

"Rin?" Ayame looked over at Rin and saw that she had fainted into her rice.

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome sweat dropped.

Ayame shook her shoulder gently to wake up Rin. Rin opened her eyes and lifted her head up from her rice.

"W-What happened?" She said still in a daze.

"Kagome said she smiled." Sango explained.

"Oh my..." Rin had fainted again, but this time she fell out of chair.

They all sweat dropped again.

Kagome shook her head and stood up from her chair.

"I'm gonna go get ready for gym..."

"Ya, that's a good idea..." Ayame agreed as she picked up her tray and got up.

"See you guys at band!" Sango yelled waving the two girls off.

Now:

Kagome stepped out of the change room wearing a black Kimono, and white hakama pants with a black cherry blossom pattern. She stretched her arms above her head then started walking over to the field where Ayame awaited her in her red and black amour and silver fur pelt.

"Yo," she said.

"Yo."

"Okay ladies, start running the track, I don't give a crap if the bell hasn't rung yet, get movin! 10 laps for you demons, and 5 for you humans!" Coach Natsune screamed out to all the senior girls who were changed.

Kagome and Ayame both sighed and quickly sprinted the whole 10 laps using their demonic speed.

"Man, that was quite a work out, huh Kagome?" Ayame said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yep, I'm so tired now!" Kagome replied in the same tone.

Everytime coach made them run the track they pretended it was so hard – even though it was easy as Schmitt ( don't ask...)—just so they didn't have to run more.

"Nice try Higurashi and Yamanata (A/N I have no clue if that's an actual name so don't bug me bout it...)

The two friends sweat droppped and stared at the coach.

"If 10 laps is too _easy _do 20 right now!" She exclaimed laughing maniacally.

"Ugh..." They both said in unison before speeding off to the track again.

* * *

Kikyo glared at Kagome and Ayame as they sped through their laps while she just finished her 5th.

"Damn them..." She swore, a pulse popping on her forehead.

"It's so easy for them because their fucking demons! Hmph!"

"Kikyo who are you talking to?" One of her friends asked. Kikyo just waved them off.

"Oh no one!"

"..."

As Kagome came rushing by Kikyo snook her foot out, Kagome didn't notice and tripped over it, thought she didn't fall flat on her face, instead she put her hand out and pushed off the ground, doing a flip in the air and landing with her feet and hand dragging on the gravel in a crouching position, facing Kikyo.

"You little conniving bitch...!" She seethed between clenched teeth.

"Did you just try to push me?" Kagome had a fiery aura.

Kikyo just looked at her nails and put a hand on her hip.

"Of course not, why would I bother with you? your just a waste of my time, and everyone else's." She answered in a bored voice.

"Why you little...!" Kikyo's eye narrowed.

"I'll kill you!" Kagome screamed. All the guys in the guys gym class ran over to the two girls and so did all the other girls.

Kagome ran up to Kikyo and Kikyo had her hands spread out at her sides ready to purify Kagome if she got too close. She put up a barrier but Kagome destroyed it with one hard punch. Kikyo's eyes widened this time as she was roughly picked up and thrown up high in the air, just so she could be kicked back down. Her landing made a giant crater in the ground but she quickly recovered from the crash and wiped off some blood that escaped from the corner of her mouth before jumped out preparing a glowing pink orb between her hands. Kagome came flying at her from the sky and Kikyo threw the orb right at her stomach. She was sent soaring to the school but she put her feet out behind her and pushed off the school with enough force to sending to wall to the ground.

"Damn you!" Kagome exclaimed as she started running towards Kikyo with her claws and fangs barred.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! KIKYO HIGURASHI! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" The coach yelled, no that the girls listened anyways though.

Kagome clawed at Kikyo but only managed to get a long cut on her arm because Kikyo kept dodging and trying to purify her. She finally got fed up and grabbed Kikyo and threw her up into the air again. She jumped up also and glared at Kikyo.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE YOUR SLUTTY BITCH!" She yelled before kicking Kikyo as hard as she could right in the stomach, sending her hard against the brick wall of the school. Kikyo screamed then fell onto the ground passed out with probably every single bone in her body broken.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's whole body stiffened and she turned around to face her mother with a cold glare.

"What have you done?" She exclaimed. Kagome scoffed and disappeared in a flash.

"UGH! KAGOME SAKURA KIGURASHI!"

People gathered around from different classes and stared in horror at all the damage done. There was a crater, blood everywhere, destroyed walls... Okay so it was mostly the freshman's who starred in horror, whereas all the other students were like, "Not again..." And then there were the fans...

"WE LOVE YOU KAGOME! 3"

* * *

Kikyo was taken to the nurses office and Ayame just stared at the mess Kagome had made.

"She can really lose her temper..." She mumbled.

**Done! Ya I know it's short but I can't handle long chapters! TT^TT please forgive me... and gomenasai Kikyo lovers! But it's like in my blood to be like this! But luckily I'm much kinder to her in Lost ones! Sorta... So please check it out! **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha! Takahashi- san does! But I do own this plot! Ha! Beat that men in black suits! You guys ain't got nothing on me!**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the music either!**

**Chapter 7**

"KNOW YOUR PLACE YOUR SLUTTY BITCH!" She yelled before kicking Kikyo as hard as she could right in the stomach, sending her hard against the brick wall of the school. Kikyo screamed then fell onto the ground passed out with probably every single bone in her body broken.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's whole body stiffened and she turned around to face her mother with a cold glare.

"What have you done?" She exclaimed. Kagome scoffed and disappeared in a flash.

"UGH! KAGOME SAKURA KIGURASHI!"

People gathered around from different classes and stared in horror at all the damage done. There was a crater, blood everywhere, destroyed walls... Okay so it was mostly the freshman's who starred in horror, whereas all the other students were like, "Not again..." And then there were the fans...

"WE LOVE YOU KAGOME! :3"

NOW:

~KAGOME POV~

I walked down the halls with a blank expression masking my worried feelings.

_Shit, shit, shit… I am so screwed… she's gunna use those damned beads… _I thought. My heart was beating rapidly and I could feel sweat starting to form in my clenched fists. I really screwed up this time and I went way over my head on Kikyo. From what I heard, she was sent to the hospital with a broken leg, multiple broken ribs, and a concussion… damn. All over her trying to trip me, man I can really lose my temper…

I sighed and my heart almost stopped when my name came up on the announcements.

"Can Kagome Higurashi please go to the principal's office."

I cursed under my breath and started my way to my mother's office balling up my hands every now and then, then un balling them in a repetitive manner. I was scared of the look I would get from her. Let's see… disappointment, anger, disgrace… yep… I am so screwed.

"Kagome. Sakura. Hi- gu- ra- shi." I heard her say, stressing the _Higurashi _andpronouncing it in slow syllables, as I walked through the double doors into probably the last place I would ever want to be in.

"Well, I think you know what you've done and why it cannot be accepted. You know what the penalty is," she said in a calm voice that still held venom that couldn't be missed. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I felt my spine shiver with fear.

I bowed my head and all colour left my face.

"Yes mother…" I obediently answered. I walked towards her and she got something from her desk.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**Next day…**

Inuyasha sat in homeroom with a bored expression. He sat by the window holding his head up with one hand. Things only started to get interesting when he sensed a certain raven haired girl. His ears twitched when he started to hear some whispering and he finally looked at the door the find something weird, he didn't know if he should say it made his day or it just made him believe nothing good was going to come of it.

Kagome walked into the room wearing a full face mask with a black cat face on it.

Inuyasha sweatdropped.

_Well… it suits her I guess… _He thought before shaking his head.

_Hey… we're in the same homeroom… _Inuyasha wanted to slap himself because of his realization; if he were to know this shocking news sooner he wouldn't skip homeroom all the time. The only reason he actually decided to show up today was because he got bored with everyone else in class. Oh, and lucky him, turns out he sat right beside her.

When Kagome saw him she froze for a bit then stiffly sat down.

"So… you starting up a new trend or something?" Inuyasha mused with a smirk. Kagome glared at him.

"Urasa—" Kagome stopped talking and Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"Keh, whatever," He scoffed before leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Since when were you even in this class?" He heard a muffled voice ask. Inuyasha was curious of the slight sound of pain he heard laced within her voice.

"Oh, I always skipped first period, I hate math," He answered with a bored expression.

"Hn," was his only reply.

They both sat there in awkward silence for about 5 more minutes until the teacher had finally arrived… half an hour after the bell had rang.

"Eh-heh… Gomen class, someone turned off my alarm so I slept in late… anyways get out your homework while I take the attendance," he said. Snickers could be heard from some from the students in the room.

Inuyasha leaned close towards Kagome, too close for her own comfort.

"Oi, is he always late?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Yep, that's why I always come class around 20 minutes after the bell rings—Oh, I almost forgot," Kagome grabbed her book bag and got out 4178 yen.

"Oi, Akira, here's your money," She whispered giving the yen to a blonde haired guy behind her.

"Thanks, tonight was probably the easiest night of em all, stupid ass teacher slept like the dead!" The guy laughed and Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha was still trying to register what Kagome had just did, until it finally hit him.

"You pay that guy to turn off sensei's alarm…?" He whispered. Kagome stole a glance his way before leaning her head against her hand and closing her eyes.

"Ya, I always wake up late…" Inuyasha just sweatdropped and shook his head.

"You really are something…" He mumbled.

"Takei- san, can you please come up to the board and solve this equation," sensei instructed. A boy with short brown hair stood up and groaned.

Inuyasha couldn't help but be curious of Kagome, she was so confusing… she fights a lot, she can be stubborn at times, she either hates you or likes you. Your either on good terms with her or terrible… she's cold, yet soft. Smart… yet irresponsible, but responsible at the same time. He just couldn't get it right. Then he thought about the brawl during gym yesterday between her and that Kikyo girl, her cousin. What was that all about? He guessed that they were in the middle of a horrendous feud, but over what? Maybe they just naturally hate each other so much that they actually attempt to kill each other…

Inuyasha shook his head to clear it of any thoughts.

_I don't understand anything…

* * *

_

**After school…**

**Kagome POV:**

I walked down the hall towards my locker, though I admit it wasn't the best walk I had ever experienced. Everywhere I went I would here whispers, and they were either good, or bad.

_What a short tempered person…_

_Wow, what a freak, what's with the mask?_

_I wonder if one- sama regrets what she did? What happened to Kikyo was pretty serious, I hope she's alright…_

_Kagome- nee is the best! She really showed that slut her place!_

_YA! Oi, have you seen the new senior boys? They are so hot!_

It didn't matter what people thought, every taunt or compliment made me grit my teeth in irritation. Why were people so nosey these days? Especially that Inuyasha… argh he really grinds my gears… infact, I think he was born _just _so he could annoy me. Hmpfh, nosey dog- boy…

_That bitch… she is such a spoiled brat, she thinks she controls the fucking school, she thinks she can just walk in and everyone will bow down to her, she must really take being called the ice _queen _seriously._

_I know, what the hell is wrong with her. What a freak._

Stopping in my tracks, turned to my side to face my locker that was covered with hateful and admirable sticky notes, though I didn't bother reading any of them. The whispers seems to become more harsh as seconds passed and I was starting to struggle with my lock.

_Poor Kikyo… this bitch really needs some damned discipline, or at least someone who can put _her _in _her _place. I know, let's go visit Kikyo after school._

_Good idea, she needs some sympathy…_

I accidently ripped my lock off while trying to get my combination right and cursed under my breath.

*****_**zzzzzt***_

I clutched my head with both of my hands and dropped my lock. Damn such hateful thoughts… I hate this stupid mask, every time I did something back a spell would electrocute me with spiritual powers through the mask. Though It wasn't enough spiritual energy to purify my youkai blood, it still hurt like a bitch.

Beads of sweat ran down my face under this layer of wood and all I could do was quickly grabbed my stuff and go. Where? I don't know, but frankly, I don't care… as long as it's not here…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha! Takahashi- san does! But I do own this plot! Ha! Beat that men in black suits! You guys ain't got nothing on me!**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the music either!**

**Chapter 8**

Stopping in my tracks, turned to my side to face my locker that was covered with hateful and admirable sticky notes, though I didn't bother reading any of them. The whispers seems to become more harsh as seconds passed and I was starting to struggle with my lock.

_Poor Kikyo… this bitch really needs some damned discipline, or at least someone who can put_her _in_her _place. I know, let's go visit Kikyo after school._

_Good idea, she needs some sympathy…_

I accidently ripped my lock off while trying to get my combination right and cursed under my breath.

*****_**zzzzzt***_

I clutched my head with both of my hands and dropped my lock. Damn such hateful thoughts… I hate this stupid mask, every time I did something back a spell would electrocute me with spiritual powers through the mask. Though It wasn't enough spiritual energy to purify my youkai blood, it still hurt like a bitch.

Beads of sweat ran down my face under this layer of wood and all I could do was quickly grabbed my stuff and go. Where? I don't know, but frankly, I don't care… as long as it's not here…

NOW:

I was running… that was all I knew. Why? Don't know. Where? Don't care. Infact, I never really had a goal—unless you count staying away from any civilization for a while a goal that is.

I head straight for the forest beside the Academy and found a big tree that I could hide in. I settled myself on a branch high up and closed my eyes.

Automatically as if I were a stereo, lyrics had found my voice like the stereo found a CD to play.

It's late and I am tired  
wish I could spark a smile  
the place is flying high  
but right now I wanna be low

Don't wanna move an inch  
let alone a million miles  
and I don't wanna go  
but I know I gotta go

I just want to feel alive

The times you don't wanna wake up  
Cause when you sleep  
it's never over when you give up

The sun is always gonna rise up  
you need to get up  
gotta keep your head up

Look at the people all around you  
the way you feel  
is something everybody goes through

Dark out  
but you still gotta lie up  
you need to wake up  
gotta keep your face up

Seems like the more you grow  
the more time you spend alone  
before you know it  
you'll end up perfectly on your own

The city's shining bright  
but you don't see the light  
how can you concentrate  
on things that don't make you feel right

I just want to feel alright

The times you don't wanna wake up  
Cause when you sleep  
it's never over when you give up

The sun is always gonna rise up  
you need to get up  
gotta keep your head up

Look at the people all around you  
the way you feel  
is something everybody goes through

Dark out  
but you still gotta lie up  
you need to wake up  
gotta keep your face up

I'm looking for more than a little bit  
I'm gonna have to find my way through it  
I'm gonna leave a mark  
I'm gonna set a spark  
I'm coming up off the ground  
I won't be looking down

The times you don't wanna wake up  
Cause when you sleep  
it's never over when you give up

The sun is always gonna rise up  
you need to get up  
gotta keep your head up

Look at the people all around you  
the way you feel  
is something everybody goes through

Dark out  
but you still gotta lie up  
you need to wake up  
gotta keep your face up

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Is everyone here?" The band teacher asked.

"No!" A small voice answered. Rin pushed passed the students crowding up the stage along with her red-head and brunette friend.

"Kagomes not here!" She yelled in a frantic voice.

The teacher gave her a stern look.

"Then you'll have to perform without her, even if she comes in late I will not allow her to play with a tardy." He answered. Rin sighed and she nodded.

"Sango your singing then…" She whispered.

"Alright…" Sango said in a depressed voice. There was a sad look that laced in with the girls features knowing that Kagome wasn't going to come and they had to perform without her.

"Alright! Inuyasha's group goes first!" Inuyasha and the guys all smirked.

"Okay guys, let's show em what we got!" He exclaimed.

The guys set up and got to their places with Inuyasha on vocals and lead guitar, Miroku on bass, Sesshy on drums, and Kouga on guitar and backup vocals.

Please sing to me, I can see you open up to breathe because  
fast words make it easier on me  
If the point's to never disappoint you somebody's got to tell  
me what to do  
i just wish you could have seen me when it used to come so  
easy  
I'd like to say that it's easy to stay but it's not for me, because  
I'm barely here at all

Just slow down now the secret's out and I swear now I can  
make this perfect  
What you want what you need has been killing me trying to  
be everything that you want me to be I'll say yes I'll undress  
I've done more for less and I will change everything till it's  
perfect again

Coming down coming around giving a frown to the sound  
when I hit ground  
i hate the way that I say I should stay when I know that I don't  
give a FUCK about it anyway  
I shake hands and shoot smiles all around as I sell my body by  
the pound, sign my name on the dotted line for would be fate,  
do not resuscitate

Inyasha smirked when he saw the teacher send a glare at him and his friends (not counting Sesshy)

Just slow down now the secret's out and I swear now I can  
make this perfect  
What you want what you need has been killing me trying to  
be everything that you want me to be I'll say yes I'll undress  
I've done more for less and I will change everything till it's  
perfect again

i think it's better this way; it's good in a bad way

The class went wild and all of the girls squealed and ran up to them. They clung to their clothes and begged them to be their boyfriends. Though in the back of the room three girls stood with fiery auras.

"Damned hoes are lucky that Kagome isn't here, otherwise they wouldn't be so friggin cocky!" Ayame mumbled.

"Uh huh, she would probably just glare at them and they would be beggin at our feet for us to show them mercy and not sick our Ice queen on them! Bah, ha, ha, ha!" Rin gave a maniacal laugh and soon Ayame and Sango joined her.

"Ya! Well, anyways lets go show these ladies how it's done!"

**After they perform…**

"Oh my god that was horrible!"

"I know! We need Kagome!

"Ahhhhh!"

**THE END**

Til next chapter :P Crap chapter? Yes I'm aware it sucks and is really unedited but I'm so tired so go suck something!

Ja ne! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha.**

"Damned hoes are lucky that Kagome isn't here, otherwise they wouldn't be so friggin cocky!" Ayame mumbled.

"Uh huh, she would probably just glare at them and they would be beggin at our feet for us to show them mercy and not sick our Ice queen on them! Bah, ha, ha, ha!" Rin gave a maniacal laugh and soon Ayame and Sango joined her.

"Ya! Well, anyways lets go show these ladies how it's done!"

**After they perform…**

"Oh my god that was horrible!"

"I know! We need Kagome!

"Ahhhhh!"

**Kagome POV**

I sighed and got out of my comfy bed thanks to my blasting alarm. I reached over to slap the button so it would turn it off and the thought _sleep in_ came into my mind but I was smarter than that. Once out of the warmth of my covers I grabbed one of my sheets and draped it over my shoulders before looking up at Sango who was snoring peacefully on the top bunk. I took once one glance at her then walked over to my stereo on my bed stand. I turned the volume up as high as it could go then a couple seconds later Jumpstart by These Kids Wear Crowns blasted through the dorm.

"AHHH!" Sango shrieked, and if it wasn't for the bars—wait... our bunk beds don't have bars…

**THUD**

Ouch… That looked painful… and that looks un- human…

I felt the corner of my mouth go up—WAIT! What the hell is up with me lately? What's with this action? It seems so foreign to me… bleh, whatever…

I turned my stereo off and walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower eloping myself with the hot water on my body and savouring every minute of peace and relaxation I had.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sango rubbed her head from the giant fall she took because of Kagome but she was used to it because Kagome always did it to her every now and then and ALWAYS forgot that there were no bars to keep her from falling onto the floor head first. But this time really hurt because she hit her head on the metal pole that held Kagome's mattress…

She shook her head and turned the radio back on and Waking up to Love by Shanna Crooks was playing. She hummed along to the song in a happy sing- song tone and went to the closet to grab white skinny jeans, leather ankle boots with sliver studs on the side, a white tank, and a pink plaid button up shirt with cuffed sleeves at the elbows. Once she finished getting dressed she walked over to the mirror to brush her long hair and put it up in a high pony tail. Then she applied some pink eye shadow and walked to the bathroom door to see if Kagome was done. Luckily for her she was. Like every morning she washed her face and brushed her teeth and by the time Sango was done her morning routine she walked out to see Kagome putting her books in her book bag and all ready.

Kagome wore a form- fitting green and white hoodie with grey skinnies and black puma running shoes.

When both girls were finally done getting ready they walked out after turning the radio off to find Rin and Ayame all ready and just waiting for them.

"Ready?" Ayame asked. Both girls nodded and they headed out.

"Hey Kagome! Where were you yesterday at band- class! We had to perform without you and we freaking SUCKED!" Rin whined with a pout.

"Ugh! Don't even mention it! It was too embarrassing! All we did was play the music because no one knew what the lyrics to your part was! It's your job to know them not us!" Said Sango.

"Ya!" Ayame and Rin agreed.

Kagome sighed.

"Sorry I was just taking a break…" She explained but her friends didn't really care what she had said, they stopped walking and were too busy reminiscing about what had happened at band class.

"Ah that was so embarrassing!" Rin squealed.

Kagome sweatdropped when she saw all three of her friends start walking again and all of them had paper bags over their head.

"We're disgraces to music!" They all sobbed. Kagome shook her head and caught up to them.

"Jeez, you guys are such downers."

_We are the downers? We aren't the ones with the nickname the ICE QUEEN! _They all thought.

"What I mean is that you guys are so upset because you didn't perform so well without me at a _practice_." She explained. Rin, Ayame, and Sango popped their heads up at Kagome giving her their full attention.

"Practice?" Ayame asked dumbfounded. Kagome stuck her nose in the air and had her eyes closed as she spoke.

"Of course! All of this is just preparation for when we actually perform in front of an actual crowd, not a _class _we always go to and sing like it's nothing! So this is all practice to get us ready for the real deal when it comes!" Kagome's friends beamed at her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Kagome you cold and crazy bitch we love you!" The all screamed.

"I feel offended by what you just said but I'll let it still _this time_." Sango, Ayame, and Rin shivered and stepped away covering their arms.

"So cold…" They whispered in chibi form. Kagome scoffed and began to walk forward again but ended up running into someone.

"Hey there miss Ice Queen," a voice said. She didn't have to look up to know who the voice belonged to.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled in a slightly irritated voice. Inuyasha grinned down at her and wrapped an arm around her sholders.

"C'mon Kaggy! Let's walk to homeroom together!" He said in a cheerful tone. Kagome blushed.

"What! No way! Get away from me you creep! Inuyaasshhaa!" She whined as Inuyasha took her away from her friends.

* * *

Ayame, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku (A/N UUUGGHH TOO MANY!) all stared at the retreating pair then looked at each other.

"Yo," Kouga and Miroku said. Sesshomaru just kind of stood there staring at a bubbly raven haired girl.

"Hey there sesshy!" Rin greeted with a bright smile. Sesshomaru's face remained stoic but she wore his face started to get a little red.

"Sesshy?" He asked. Rin nodded and grinned.

"Yeppers! Your name is too long," She pouted.

"So I made it shorter and Sesshy sounds so cute!"And the grin returns. Rin giggled with her eyes closed and a vein popped on her forehead when she saw that Sesshomaru had left her and was currently walking away.

"BASTAAARRDD!" She screamed animatedly with fire coming out of her mouth.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Sango yelled at Miroku who just laughed at her with his hands up in the hair defensively and a red hand print on his right cheek. Sango glared at him once more then stomped off.

"BAKA! PERVERT! BASTARD! PICKLE! CHEESE! SLUT! HO! SKANK! ASS- HOLE!" She screamed out in rage.

* * *

Ayame and Kouga stared at Miroku.

G

G

L

L

A

R

E

E

.

.

.

Miroku scratched the back of his head nervously and held up his free hand.

"It's cur—"

"CURSED MY FUCKING ASS YOU IDIOT!" They both screamed out as they stomped his poor –human—defenseless body into the ground.

* * *

Rin watched them and sweat dropped when she saw Miroku's hand twitch above the surface. She shook her head and followed Ayame and Kouga who had already left for their homeroom.

"Wait you guys!" She called.

* * *

With Kagome and Inuyasha…

_Zzzz…_

Kagome sat in homeroom with her eyes closed and a giant popped vein on her forehead.

ZZZZZ…

Her eye brow twitched as the snoring got louder. She ripped out a page of paper from her binder and crumpled it into a ball. She glared flames at Inuyasha and shoved the paper ball into his mouth.

Inuyasha woke up and took the saliva covered ball out of his mouth and un- crumpled it.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! _It read. He looked to his side and saw Kagome glaring at him. He sighed and put the paper ball in the desk. He tore out his own piece of paper and scribbled down something before passing it to Kagome who looked like she was about to fall asleep from the stupid math lecture the teacher was giving us.

Kagome looked down at what Inuyasha wrote.

_Hey you wanna join me and the guys for band practice? _She thought about it and realized that she hasn't had a band practice with the girls in a while.

_I'll have to talk it over with the girls. _She replied back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha smirk.

_Kay then, if u decide to come, meet us in the band room around 4_

_Hn, whatever

* * *

_

After school…

Kagome was in the computer lab talking Sango, Ayame, and Rin in a four- way chat on Facebook.

"So what do you think?" - Kagome

"I think we should go!" - Ayame

"Ya! Then we could totally show them what we got!" Sango

"Ya and this is a chance to do that project for band class!" - Rin

"Ugh don't remind me!" – Sango

"Kay then it's settled meet me in the lobby around 4: 50 so we can plot" –Kagome

"OMG Kags! I don't care if you're the ice queen I'm still imagining you with an evil smirk like this :3" – Sango

"Bleh whatever"

- Kagome is offline-

"Hm, what do you think she's planning?" - Rin

"I don't know but I really hope she's thinking about a kick- ass song for the project!" –Sango

"ya to teach those lil ladies that they don't mess with us when it comes to music :3" - Rin

"T_T'" – Ayame

"Well, we better get ready, it's past 4:40 CHAO XD" – Ayame

"Ayame this is Japan" – Rin

"Oh ya, then JA NE :D" - Ayame

"Ha, ha, KK see u guys soon!" –Sango

-Sango is offline-

-Ayame is offline-

-Rin is offline-

* * *

"You think they're coming?" Kouga asked Inuyasha as he set up his drums.

"Keh, who knows with that Ice Queen." Inuyasha scoffed while he sat on a chair and tuned his guitar.

"Yo," the guys heard from the door. They all turned around to see the girls standing at the door. They all had their arms crossed except for Kagome who had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"Look, just so you get your facts straight were also here to practice and we thought this was a good opportunity to work on that assignment we got in band class," She said smugly.

"Um, okay, but do you mind if we practice our new song first?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome eyed him for a bit and then scoffed.

"Whatever."

The guys set up to play and the whole time he girls eyed them suspiciously—especially because of the smirks they each wore.

Normal- Inuyasha

(blah)- Miroku

**BBBLLAAHH**- All

(Numb by Linkin Park)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there****  
****I've become so tired so much more aware****  
****I'm becoming this all I want to do****  
****Is be more like me and be less like you**

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there****  
****I've become so tired so much more aware****  
****I'm becoming this all I want to do**  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there****  
****I've become so tired so much more aware****  
****I'm becoming this all I want to do****  
****Is be more like me and be less like you**

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

The girls blinked but didn't let the feeling of shock show on their faces.

"Hmph! You think that's good? C'mon girls let's play Good bye, you suck!" Kagome said as she and the girls kicked the guys off the stage.

Kagome set up a mic in front of the keyboard, Rin grabbed bass guitar, Sango went to the drums and Ayame grabbed lead guitar.

Kagome felt the rush of perfoming go through her like electricity like it always did and realized how much she had missed it. She found herself smirking lost already even though they haven't even started.

Normal- Kagome

**All- All**

_lalalala_- All except Kagome.

Kagome started playing notes on the keyboard but once the lyrics started she grabbed the mic out of its stand and ran over to the middle of the stage.

You're like a guy on the phone in his Lamburghini  
Talking to another female  
While his wife is on the other line  
He will never say he really really truly loves me  
He just doesn't have time  
You're like a friend but that was more like an enemy  
An evil smile will get you anything you need  
Nobody really knows you cause they just don't have time.  
There is so much more that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

Kagome started to jump on the stage for the chorus the started making some arm movements.

**Good-bye you suck****  
****Never really liked you****  
****No more what's up****  
****Cause I don't care anymore****  
****Good bye you suck****  
****Cause I never really liked you****  
****So long good luck****  
****Good bye you suck**

You like a bully at my highschool down the street  
Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat  
She will never say she is really really truly sorry  
She will never shine  
You're like the phone call that I seem to get  
20 times a day just convincing me to place a bet  
I am not gunna answer  
I am not gunna answer  
There is so much of this I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

**Good-bye you suck****  
****Never really liked you****  
****No more what's up****  
****Cause I don't care anymore****  
****Good bye you suck****  
****Cause I never really liked you****  
****So long good luck****  
****Good bye you suck x2**

She smirked at the guys wide eyes.

Goodbye you suck x2

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
_  
You were so over rated anyway (_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_  
Way to perfect for my taste (_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_  
I wish I could've seen this long ago (_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_  
The happy ending seeing you alone (_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

There is so much more that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

Good-bye you suck  
Never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
Cause I never really liked you  
So long good luck  
Good bye you suck x2 (_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

**Good bye you suck x7**

**YEAH! **They all yelled to end the song. With evil grins spread across each of their faces they looked at the guys who just pretended like they were just gawking a couple seconds ago.

"We know were good." They all said with pride.

Kagome grin went away to its usual straight line and she clapped her hands twice.

"Well let's get on with this assignment, how about… we… hm…" She started un sure of what to finish off with.

"Hey! Why don't we pair up and we each write a song then we'll all decide which one is the best out of all four?" Inuyasha said.

The girls faces lit up.

"That's a great idea! A girl and a boy for each pair! It's perfect since we each have four people in our bands!" Rin said with a cheery face.

"Okay then, I guess we could do that! So what are the pairs?" Ayame asked with her hands on her hips. They all stood in awkward silence until Kagome finally spoke up.

"My god you people! Someone's got to decide!" She exclaimed.

"Fine then I will!" Ayame said.

"Let's see… I'll go with Kouga because I know he wants to be with Kagome so this will torture him…"

"HEY!"

"Rin can go with Sesshomaru, Kagome can go with Inuyasha cuz that will torture Kouga even more…"

"Do you hate me?"

"And…"

"NO WAY!" Sango screamed out across the room.

"I refuse to be paired up with THAT (pointing at Miroku) pervert!" She argued.

"Would you rather go with Inuyasha or THIS (pointing at Kouga) wonky fuck- up?"

"Why aren't I an option?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I think Rin likes talking to you."

"BUT! BUT! BU—"

"Sango just go with it…" Kagome mumbled in a dark tone because of Inuyasha who had his arm on her shoulder and was leaning against her.

"Whoa you sound angry… Kouga what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kouga who looked like he was about to rip Inuyasha's head off.

"Alright then it's settled… Well, I'm gonna go do some homework… See you guys…" Ayame said.

"Ya me too…" Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha mumbled. When they were all gone it was just the too standing there in awkward silence.

"Well, I better go to, though I have no homework so I don't know what I'm going to do…" Kagome muttered. She started to walk to the door but when she turned the door handle… The door wouldn't open…

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh. Shit." She said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"We're locked in…"

**He, he CLIFFY! Sorry had to do it ;P Hope this chapter is good and doesn't have that many mistakes but tell me if there are! Pent the whole day on it since it's Friday and I have plans for my Saturday and possibly Sunday so Ja ne people and thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter! You guys put a smile to my face and totally make my day! XD**

**Ja ne and don't forget to leave some feedback before you exit this page kay! ;D**

**(Oh and WOOT made it to over 3000 I feel proud)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha.**

"What?" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him then tried to open the door again.

"Were locked in." She answered him in a frustrated tone.

"WHAT? How? I thought doors were supposed to lock on the inside! Who's the genius who made this door lock on the OUTSIDE?" He roared. He rushed over to the door to try it but to his dismay it didn't open for him either.

"Move over! I'm gonna knock it down!" He pushed Kagome away from the door walked over to the other side of the room. Then he started running at the door and Kagome just gave him a blank look.

"That door is demon proof." She said bluntly in a bored voice.

"AAHH! MY FREAKING ARM!" Inuyasha screamed and he slammed his body into the door doing nothing to it.

"Idiot." Kagome mumbled with a bit of an amused face which quickly faltered when she realized she was almost smiling.

Kagome POV

What's with me? Ever since I meant this guy all I've been doing is showing emotion… I think… Well my face isn't as blank as much. Am I sick?

"Wait where's the window?" Is this guy stupid?

"Inuyasha. Were underground. And this room is sound proof." I said.

"Dammit! Who designed this stupid school?" I chuckled then blushed. That sounded so weird… I really hope he didn't hear that…

I watched Inuyasha staring at me. He looked calmer than he was a couple of seconds ago. He was probably thinking how stupid that little chuckle sounded.

"You know your laugh is really unique…" Wha?

"I don't why you don't laugh more, you really have to learn to let go of the past and move onto the present. It wasn't your fault and I bet if your dad were to see you right now he would want you smiling and happy. Not all emo and depressed." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you know?" I screamed at him as I clenched my fists and turned away.

"Your dad went out because he loved you; he would do anything for you, that's how parents are when they really love their kids. He loved you and didn't care about the weather because he loved his little girl so much…" I shut my eyes.

"Urasai!"

"He died FOR you not BECAUSE of you! If I could figure that out than why can't you?" Why was he doing all this?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I hissed as I sunk to my knees holding my head

"Dad…" I whispered as tears started to flow down my cheeks. I quietly sobbed until I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me.

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Kagome… Why does she feel so guilty about this?

She sobbed into my shirt and tightly clutched the material.

"I miss him so much…" I heard her whisper before I felt her whole body go numb. She fell asleep…

I pushed her awake and snapped my fingers in front of her face and luckily I got now response. She's a dead sleeper.

This was the perfect chance for me to practice my new song. I got up and gently laid her down on the floor. Then I got up and walked over to the piano in the back of the room. I sat down and ran my fingers over the keys but I didn't push down on them. I shoved my hand into my pocket and got out a music sheet with lyrics on it.

You'll never enjoy your life,  
Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?

I started playing. I tapped my foot to the rhythm and rocked my body forward.

Rules and regulations,  
Force you to play it safe  
Get rid of all the hesitation,  
It's time for you to seize the daaay

Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
The time is now

* * *

Kag POV

I woke up and heard the sound of someone playing the piano and tapping their foot. I got up from the floor and saw Inuyasha playing the piano, though he didn't notice me until I walked behind him to see what he was playing.

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines

Inuyasha watched as I picked up his music sheet and started to sing the next verse. I sat on the end of the bench with my back facing him as he continued to play.

_Try to have no regrets__  
__Even if it's just tonight__  
__How you gonna walk ahead__  
__If you keep living behind_

Stuck in my same position,  
You deserve so much more  
There's a whole world around us,  
Just waiting to be explored

_Instead of just sitting around__  
__And looking down on tomorrow__  
__You gotta let your feet off the ground,__  
__The time is now, just let it go_

The world will force you to smile  
I'm here to help you notice the rainbow  
Cause I know,  
What's in you is out there

**I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,****  
****I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines****  
****Waiting outside the lines****  
****Waiting outside the lines**

It was amazing how well our blended in together. But, what is this feeling I feel as I sing with Inuyasha? It kind of feels good, something I haven't felt in a while…

I'm trying to be patient _(I'm trying to be patient)_  
The first step is the hardest _(the hardest)_  
I know you can make it,  
Go ahead and take it

Did he write this song?

I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting  
_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_  
**I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines****  
****Waiting outside the lines****  
****Waiting outside the lines**

Why did he write this song…?

You'll never enjoy your life  
Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?

And why do I feel like this song is directed to me… I shook my head of all the questions I bombarded myself with all of a sudden and looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at the keys his fingers still laid on. My face was solid blank as I stared and I tried to hide the curiosity that seemed to go through me.

"So, you wanna cheat and say this is the duet we wrote?" I asked, containing my face expression. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think we can, I showed the lyrics to Miroku so he would probably recognize this song in a flash," he explained with a smile. I pouted.

"Dang, so we still have to write a song…" I mumbled. Inuyasha chuckled again, but this time it was from m-my… ehem, pout…

"That was really cute," he said through gasps. Before I could even think a scared look crossed my face before I could stop it.

"Did it look funny?" I screamed out in a worried voice. AAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING! I swear I no longer have control of my body…

Inuyasha just grinned.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you laughing?" I pointed at him accusingly. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed my finger so he could pull me towards him. I blushed because of how close our faces were. I. Fucking. BLUSHED. I don't think I deserve the name "The Ice Queen" because what cold person with that name BLUSHES? (mentally smacking head into a brick wall)

"I laughed because it was too cute…" He whispered. I face grew redder and I immediately pulled away. I tore my finger from his grasp and pointed at him again shakily.

"D-DON'T COME SO C-CLOSE TO M-ME Y-YOU, YOU (thinking of a good adjective…) PERVERT! (Is that even clever enough? My god what is wrong with me…)" Inuyasha raised a brow at me and a sly smirk appeared on his lips.

"How am I a pervert? If I were a pervert I would be a miroku."

"A miroku?"

"Ya, he's his own definition of perverted." I sweatdropped.

"And if I were a pervert I would probably do something like this…" I stared at him with caution… but when I felt a breeze come up from the bottom of my shirt I looked down and saw Inuyasha's hand lifting it up slightly. I felt my face heat up 100 degrees hotter than normal.

"AAHHHH!" I shrieked as I grabbed my shirt and rushed all the way to the wall behind me away from the piano. Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter and fell off the bench clutching his stomach.

"My god you prude! You freak out just because I lifted up the bottom of your shirt? Ha, ha, ha!" I clutched the bottom of my shirt and pulled it down more.

"U-URASAI!" I yelled with a beat red face.

"Jeez! It's not like I saw your underwear or something!" He said.

"But that could be arranged…" He whispered in a perverted way. If possible my face just got hotter.

"YOU PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M TOO INNOCENT!" Inuyasha laughed and I felt the corners of my mouth go up.

"Muah, ha, ha, ha! Who's g"onna hear you?" Inuyasha yelled in a playful tone.

"Oh no! Someone save me!" I don't know when this turned into a dramatic scene in a movie but hey, I was actually enjoying myself, and wow, I t feels really good to let loose like this… Maybe Inuyasha was right… My dad wouldn't want me to be sad for the rest of my life… That was the past…

"Aw! Wait! Can I trade bad- guy for hero? Good- guys always win!" Inuyasha asked in a childish way that seemed to have been funny enough to make me giggle a bit. I started to think about my last thoughts and the for once happy and carefree look on my face turned into a frown. Murderers aren't supposed to smile… Here I go again…

"I really need a hero…" I whispered.

"Then we'll make one." I heard Inuyasha say. I looked at him and saw that he had his guitar, a piece of paper, and a pen. He smirked.

"With a duet." I gave him a smile. How does he manage to do this, give me a warm feeling, inside… Its happiness right, that's what I always manage to find with him somehow, but I have no clue how he does it, he just somehow understands something about me, but what is it? I shook it off.

* * *

"I need a hero!"

"To save me now!"

"How about this…"

"My voice will be heard…"

"It's just another war…"

"Yawn… Good- night Inuyasha…"

"Good- night… Kagome…"

* * *

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" I heard someone yell. I groaned and looked up to see Sango and Miroku standing in front of me. Sango had an evil smirk on her face and it was then that I realized that I was looking at her in an angle. My right cheek felt warm and I looked to my side to see that my head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder and we were sitting side by side… really closely… I blushed and quickly stood up; I'm surprised I didn't wake him up from the shriek I made.

Sango chuckled and then watched as Miroku went over to poke Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha… WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I cringed and held my ears to prevent them from bleeding to death.

BAM!

"I WAS SLEEPING YA KNOW!" I slightly smirked and then went to my usual blank face hoping no one saw what I just did. But to my dismay Sango happened to see me last minute but she didn't seem to say anything, she just kind of smiled… What's she up to…? I brushed it off.

"It's Saturday right?" I can't believe I just realized this…

"Ya, why?" Inuyasha asked as he dusted off his hands and got up.

"Well, round up everyone! Let's hear these duets! Then let's head to the mall." I said. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku nodded and we all went our separate ways but seeing the door made me think of something.

"Hey Sango…" I started.

"Do you know how the door got locked last night?" I asked in a simple voice. I saw her stiffen.

"He, he, he no! Of course not! The door was locked? Ha, ha, that sucks!" She said in a bit of a high pitched voice. I knew she had something to do with this…

"Well I'm gonna go find Rin and Ayame! There probably in the caf getting breakfast…" I heard hr mumble before she left. I sighed and walked to the girls dorm. When I got to my room I took and shower and changed into a pair of blue jean capris that went down to my knees, a plain white tank and a black, form- fitting cardigan that stopped above my belly button and white high top converses. (A/N My ideal outfit lol) I blow- dried my hair and put it in a high ponytail before grabbing my cell- phone and leaving. Note to self: Keep cell with me at all times in case Sango decides to lock me in somewhere again…

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked to see that I had a text from Sango.

_Everyone's in the music room. Cmon hrry were waitin. _It read. I put my phone back in my pocket and made my way to the music room. When I finally got there everyone was there and I could feel a competitive feeling rise in the room.

"Alright, let's hear these duets!" Ayame said with a smirk.

**That's it for now, sorry didn't make it to 3000 **

**Review pretty pretty pleeeeaasseeee! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: INU- FREAKING- YASHA! XD Sadly…**

"May the best duet win!" We yelled as we brought our hands up from a group huddle. There it is, that rush, the feeling I always get when I perform with the people I love…

"Ready Inuyasha?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"We're first!" I announced. Everyone eyed me for some reason… What did I ever do? Psh, whatever prepare to be blown away!

**After they're song… (A/N Bwahahaha! Not yettt!)**

"Oh my god Kagome I absolutely LOVE that song! How did you come up with something amazing like that in just one night? Especially with Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she beamed up at Kagome. Kagome raised an eye brow at her and almost smirked.

"I don't really wanna explain the whole intellectual process we went through, it took a lot of brain work and uh, processing!" She said pointing a finger in the air to add to the moment. Rin had sparkles in her eyes.

Ayame and Sango laughed at their friends.

"Ya right! Me and Miroku are next!" Sango announced grabbing Miroku by his collar. He grinned at the action.

"Mutaka and _I_." Kagome corrected trying to act like a know it all.

"Shut the fuck up Ice queen!" Sango yelled throwing her fist up in the air with a vein popped on her forehead.

"And it's MIROKU for the one thousandth time!"

Sango grabbed the microphone and Miroku had set up Dj equipment (A/N I have no clue what it's called…)

"Ready?" Sango asked, smiling. Everyone nodded and a beat erupted through the speakers.

* * *

Sango

_Miroku_

**Both**

All girls 

_**All boys**_

(Background)

* * *

_I think we got somethin__  
__Hey, It's my girl Sango ,__  
__And Roku on the track right now__  
__(Hey, Let's go)_

Sango smiled at Miroku and started to walk around and dance as she began to sing.

Today were gonna get this,  
Today were gonna get this,  
Today were gonna get this,  
Were gonna get this,  
Were gonna get this.

_I can here you crankin up dem speakers__  
__I don't really wanna show up any later__  
__Because soon were gonna party like it's new years_

Yo I'm lovin all the music that there playin  
But I ain't hearing anything you sayin  
Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite  
**(Oh oh, Oh oh)**  
_(get ya hands up)_

The girls smiled at the music—even Kagome—and they started dancing around with Sango on the stage.

_Somebody dance beside me,__  
__Cus I'm feelin good at this party__  
__Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley__  
__So here we go again, just lead up_

Inuyasha watched Sango. _Music really makes her happy,_ he thought. He smiled.

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.

_This girl, this girl, this girl__  
__Can be the one to rock my world__  
__So be my girl, my girl, my girl__  
__And love me just like a movie_

I can see you hangin out in the court yard  
Lookin fly and you finally comin over  
I been check out you, but you didn't notice  
_(Uh oh, Uh oh)__  
_  
_Yeah I'm clean and it's really nice to meet ya__  
__1,2,3 could you smile for a picture__  
__Tonight were gonna get dressed, gonna really live it__  
__(Uh oh, Uh oh)_

Sango smiled at her friends._  
_  
Somebody just said Sango  
Do you already have a man cause  
I'm smooth like Joe Santana  
Well here we go boy, just crank it up  
**(what)**

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.

_This girl this girl this girl__  
__Can be the one to rock my world__  
__So be my girl, my girl, my girl__  
__And love me just like a movie_  
_  
__Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody__  
__If ya wanna join in go ahead in sing__  
__We can dance all night baby you and me__  
__(Uh oh, Uh oh)_

Yeah we gonna get down and party  
Celebrate with everybody  
Have a crazy good time,  
Yeah the time of our lives  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)

"Sing with us! It's the chorus!" Sango ushered to everyone. The girls grinned and they all started dancing and singing together in rythym to the beat.

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
(were gonna get this, my boy)  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.

The guys looked at each other and smirked as Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru paired up with the girls and danced with them.

Sango grinned and walked over to Miroku to lean against his shoulder and sing as their friends danced together.  
**  
**_**This girl this girl this girl**__**  
**__**Can be the one to rock my world**_** (Uh Oh oh)****  
**_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**__**  
**__**And love me just like a movie**_**  
****(Everybody)****  
**  
_Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh_  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo,Oo  
_**Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh**_  
This boy, this boy, this boy  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo,Oo  
_**Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh**_  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo  
That girl, that girl, that girl  
This boy, _That Girl,_  
This boy, _**That girl,**_  
This boy, _**That girl**_

Ay!

"Woo hoo!" Rin screamed out making a XD face as she jumped up and down.

"I feel so energized!" She yelled.

"Be right back I'm gonna go run the track 20 times!" At that she ran out of the room. Everyone laughed and Kagome even joined even though the music had stopped. Sango watched her and guessed that the music was still playing in in her mind.

"Oh em gee! I hope we play that song as our duet!" Ayame said. Kouga gave her a weird look.

"What about our song?" He asked. Ayame glared at him with a vein popped on her head.

"We didn't even get to write a song you wonky screwup! That pea- sized brain of yours only thought of three things for music! Girls, sex, AND MORE GIRLS AND SEX! Well, I guess that makes it 4 things!" Ayame gave Kouga an upper-cute in anime style.

"Why the hell did I even get partnered up with you?" She screamed out in pure rage.

Kagomr watched her friends and could feel the corners of her mouth start to go up. Her eyes widened and she shook her head and her face became distant.

_She wants to smile, so why won't she…? _Inuyasha thought watching her again.

Kagome cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she got it out to see that she had a call from her mom.

"Hello mom?" Sango and Inuyasha watched Kagome and the whole room was quiet. Her face grew confused/.

"Mom? Why are you crying? Okay I'll be there soon." Kagome pressed the end call button on her phone and she had a distressful look on her face.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked, worry written all over her face. Kagome looked at her.

"I- I don't know… I have to go…" She whispered. She ran out of the room. And everyone stared at the door in silence.

"What could it be?" Sango asked herself.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother ran into her arms as she walked into her office and the first thing her eye's saw were the two men by her desk in black suits.

"W-What's going on?" Kagome stuttered. One of the men gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to tell you this miss Higurashi. But I found this file about your father's death." Kagome nodded.

"Were from the FBI, your father was murdered."

**Oh dear Stefanie you naughty, naughty girl! How could you make a cliffy? Ha, ha just kidding I couldn't help it! ^^**

**Part one of the duet surprises! XD Ya I know it's quite short, and I apologize… BUUUUTTTTT! – That's a long AND CAPITALIZED BUUUUUUTT (So you know you're supposed to read it ;D) These next couple chapters are called the DUET SURPRISES! So you don't know what to expect right? Ah, but I kind of ruined one of my surprises by not giving you Kagome's and Inuyasha's duet (DAMN YOU FORESHADOWING!) hmmm, hmm, or have I? Ha, ha READ AND SEEEE!**

**TA TA MY LOVELY ANIMAUX'S! XP**

**- Don't forget your beautiful feedback called reviews! You know… That little link right there… That says REVIEW… Ya, click that for me will ya? ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha**

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother ran into her arms as she walked into her office and the first thing her eye's saw were the two men by her desk in black suits.

"W-What's going on?" Kagome stuttered. One of the men gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to tell you this miss Higurashi. But I found this file about your father's death." Kagome nodded.

"Were from the FBI, your father was murdered."

* * *

"I told you to get rid of that file!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think they would find it after so long!"

"Heh, you will be sorry…"

* * *

Sango, Ayame, Rin, and the guys all stood across the hall and stared at the demon.

"Hey there Kagome… Will you go out for me?" A freshman asked the demon. Sango, Ayame, and Rin paled.

"He's insane…" Ayame whispered. Sango held Rin.

"I can't watch!" Rin cried. The guys stood against the wall confused.

"What's there problem?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru. He shrugged with his arms crossed and watched the demon while Inuyasha and Miroku shared popcorn and watched as if it were a movie.

The demoness stared at the young boy in front of her. He reeked of axe, she hated that, it was like she was drowning in the disgusting scent. His eyes sparkled and his hands were clasped together as if he actually had hope that she would go out with him. She faced her locker and took something out. The boy looked at her confused.

"What are you—" Everyones eyes widened and Inuyasha and Miroku started shoving handfuls of popcorn into their mouth with wide eyes.

_**PFFOOF!**_

The demon gave him a blank but evil stare as the boy burst into flames. He flailed his arms in a wild motion and screamed like the little pansy he probably was.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed as he ran in circles.

"STOP DROP AND ROLL MAN! STOP DROP AND FREAKING ROLLLL!" One of his friends yelled. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru burst out laughing while Kouga hugged himself.

"Note to self: never wear any kind of cologne around Kagome that is highly flammable…" He mumbled to himself in a slightly horrified voice. He shook his head and the other guys continued to laugh. Inuyasha was on the floor on his back holding his stomach, Miroku was against the wall alos holding his stomach and Sesshomaru sat in a chair sipping tea like royalty. But where did he get the tea and the chair…?

Kagome faced her locker once again, got her books, then she slammed her locker making a loud noise of metal hitting metal. When she walked away the door to her locker fell off its hinges. The girls hugged each other frightened.

"I'm scared…" Rin whispered. Ayame hugged her tightly and Sango held both girls.

"What got her so angry…?" Ayame questioned. Sango shook her head.

"I don't know but—" Sango felt pressure on her backside and immediately took action. She spun around on her heel and did an uppercut kick knocking the hentai up flat towards the ceiling where he remained flattened for a couple seconds before floating towards the bottom like paper.

Sango blinked at Miroku who had a dumb looking grin on his smoothed over face with drool coming out, and his eyes were in anime style swirls.

"PPEERRVVERRTTTT!" She snapped at him with a reddened face and a vein on her forehead. Sessomaru and Kouga sighed and shook their heads while Inuyasha poked Miroku with a stick.

"Idiot…" Rin mumbled giving him a blank stare. Ayame covered her mouth and snickered. Sango glared at her evilly then looked at Miroku with R.I.P written in her eyes.

"You have a death wish?" She hissed towards him. Miroku recovered from Sango's kick and grinned again making Sango want to slit his throat.

"Why, my lovely Sango," a vein popped on Sango's head and raised fist from the nickname.

"I couldn't resist, my hand is cursed for such beautiful maidens!" Sango blushed and Rin and Ayame both snickered from behind her.

"Shut up you guys!" She whined. Rin giggled and smiled lighting up the whole hallway.

"~_RIINNNNN…" _Guys in the hall cooed, hearts were in their eyes as they surrounded her. Inuyasha blinked after a second and found himself in a tree outside. He looked around him frantically resulting in him falling out of the tree, onto someone.

"Ow! Son of a shizzing wa—Oh… Hello there…" The person underneath him purred. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear and her looked down to meet a pair of horrifying— Ahem, lustful brown orbs. Inuyasha tried to scramble himself away from the scary witch but she grabbed his arms tightly and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She smiled and her heavily glossed lips almost blinded him with the sun reflecting on them, well, at least he wished they would…

"I don't believe we've formally met…" She whispered seductively.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me ,kill me, kill me—Oh god she's coming closer!

Shoot me! Shoot me! Snipe me! Burn me! Rip me in HALF! Wait then again, she'll probably suffocate me with those plastic things hanging from her chest… NO MAN SHOULD DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THAT! WHO AM I KIDDING?

Kill me, kill me, kill me, stab me, slit my throat, tear me limb from limb, chop off my head, drown me, HIT ME WITH A DAMNED **TRUCK!**

Mommy…

"My names Kikyo…" The _creature _said to me. She brought her face closer to mine (would it kill ya to at last blind me with the lip gloss thing kami or whoever runs it up there?)

I chuckled nervously and my lip twitched. And hey… Wasn't she the chick Kagome beat up? Dang she recovers fast! Then again she is a miko…

"Y-ya Kinky- ho—" Whoops, must have slipped out… Yuki or whatever her name was closed her eyes and her eyes brow twitched.

"Kay how bout we start over…" She mumbled, she brought her… _things _closer to my face, straddled my hips and gripped my wrists beside my head on both sides. She laughed—I think..—and whispered something, was it her name again? I thought I already knew it? Uh… George right?

My eyes widened when I realized that her lips were inches away from mine. I coughed and laughed awkwardly.

"Hey.. You like tic tacs?" I asked. She gave me a weird look and I shoved a whole bottle into her mouth, where I got them from? Dude—I seriously don't know…

"mfghrs!" She uh.. choked out… Ahem anyways while she was distracted I quickly rolled away from her grip and all the way to the boys dorm. Ya, I rolled all the way there…

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kikyo blinked and stared at the tic tacs in her hand as she sat on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" She yelled out. She heard snickering from behind her and found some kids hiding in a bush. She smiled innocently at them and batted her lashes.

"Hello there…" She started sweetly before throwing them a dark look.

"You tell NO ONE of what just happened, and you get… these tic tacs!" She grinned at them and shook the bottle in her hand. They burst out laughing.

"Ya right lady! We don't know where that things been!" A little girl giggled. Kikyo felt slightly offended and an anime style vein popped on her head while she crushed the tic tacs in her hand.

"Why you little…!" She hissed getting up after them. The kids squealed and ran away yelling.

"AAHH! RAPISTT!" Kikyo's face turned red and she looked around her to find students and teachers staring at her incredulously.

"Miss…" A teacher called tapping her foot and crossing her arms. Kikyo gulped inwardly.

"Principles office!" Kikyo groaned and the teacher glared at her.

"But-!" She started to argue but the teacher pointed in the direction of the principal's office and cut her off.

"Not buts! You shouldn't be scaring kids from the elementary division! And why are you wearing a costume? A slutty cheerleader? Not very impressive…" She pressed. Kikyo's lip twitched and she had the urge to rip the teacher in half.

"I'M NOT WEARING A COSTUME! THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS DRESS!" She roared. The teachers lips made an 'O', she started to back away slowly with her hands up.

"He… he, well gotta go! Got papers to grade!" She said before running off in a dash. Kikyo glared at her retreating figure and noticed the tic tacs she still carried.

"AARRGHH!" She screamed out in frustration as she threw the bottle at the ground and crushed it with her heel. She growled and stomped away to the principal's office.

* * *

(hush by Emily Osment ft. Josh Ramsay)

Hush: Ayame

**Hush: **kouga

_Hush: _both.

You say that you never gonna leave me  
Two time that you tell me that you need me  
Well this line is mine, just think about it!  
You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know!  
Don't say that you'll never find somebody like me,  
Well, keep quite baby I don't wanna hear you speak,  
The words you say, they don't mean a thing!  
You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know!

Kouga and Ayame played on the stage in the music room. Kouga was on the drums with a mic right in front of him, and Ayame played the electric guitar in the front of the stage as she sang.

Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!  
Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!

You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it!  
And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it!  
You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it!  
We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word!

Kouga grabbed the mic in front of him and walked up to the front of the stage and began to sing while Ayame took his place on drums.

**You're saying i'm only hearing what I want to,****  
****But you don't wanna hear a word how I need you,****  
****And I know we both don't hear a thing.****  
****You don't know,****  
****You don't know,****  
****You don't know!****  
****So don't say I need to listen to you better****  
****You pulled it away from me forever!****  
****I just can't get my head around it!****  
****You don't know,****  
****You don't know,****  
****You don't know!**

Ayame got off the drums with her mic and sang the chorus with Kouga.  
_  
__Hush now, baby, don't say a word,__  
__You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!__  
__Hush now, baby, don't say a word,__  
__You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!_

Ayame grinned and put her free hand on her hip while facing Kouga, then said wolf demon smirked and faced her too.

**You think I don't know** that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it!  
**And you don't think it shows** that I still need it,  
That I steel need it!  
You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it!  
**We fall in, fall out,****  
****We follow hush, hush don't say a word!**

**Oh, yeah, yeah!****  
**I know we can make life,  
Make new again!  
**I know you wanna back track and start again!**  
I think you know i'm worth fighting for,  
**I think we should hush don't say a word! (x2)**

Both wolf demons started clapping their hands over their heads.

_Hush now, baby, don't say a word,__  
__You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!__  
__Hush now, baby, don't say a word,__  
__You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!_

You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
**That you don't mean it!**  
And you don't think it shows **that I still need it,****  
****That I steel need it!**  
You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it!  
We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word!

Change my mind

**But we were fine**  
This is goodbye  
**Just one more try,**

won't change my mind!

**But we were fine**

This is good bye

**one more try**

Hush, hush, don't say a word.

Ayame smiled and bowed in front of the gang (minus Kagome) while holding Kouga's hand. Rin grinned and clapped.

"I loved it!" She squealed. Sango laughed at her and shook her head while crossing her arms. Ayame smiled.

"You love pretty much anything!" Sango said. Ayame nodded and the guys just gave her a weird look.

"_Everything..?_" Miroku asked curiously staring at Rin who just grinned back at him. Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a weird look then stared at Rin also making the girls giggle.

"Yepp! Remember that time we went to like Mexico?" Sango asked Ayame. She tapped a finger on her chin in thought and stared at the ground. Rin smiled even wider at the memories that went through her head and the guys no longer knew if they wanted to her the story anymore…

Ayame smacked a fist in her hand and a light bulb went off in her heard.

"Now I remember!" She started grinning. Sango nodded with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"It was the time we found that messed Coyote with that weird disease that made if walk on its back legs and made it look like part rat, hairless dog, zombie rabbit, and alien!" Ayame started. She nodded her head and the guys slightly paled from her description.

"Did she say zombie rabbit…?" Inuyasha asked leaning in towards Sesshomaru who gulped for an answer.

"Just imagine she said _fluffy bunny_…" He answered back. Inuyasha nodded and leaned away then leaned back in towards Sesshomaru.

"But she also said rat, hairless, dog, and _alien_!" He whispered. Sesshomaru blinked for a second and gave Inuyasha an incredulous look then shook his head.

"Maybe she is an al—"

"Were you gonna say something fluffy?" Rin snapped as she pounced Sesshomaru's shoulders from his back, covering his eyes.

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru screamed as he wobbled back and forth with the small girl on his shoulders. Rin growled and Inuyasha gulped.

"I-Is that foam?" He stuttered backing away slowly from the animal with Miroku hiding behind him. Meanwhile Sango and Ayame stood by the stage still talking about their trip to Mexico.

"Hey didn't that thing bite her…?" Ayame questioned. Sango shrugged.

"Maybe, she practically cuddled it to death—hey, didn't it actually die?" She said with wide eyes. Ayame thought about it for a second and giggled when she remembered what had happened.

"Heh, nah, it was long dead, and I'm pretty sure she found that thing in the trash…" Ayame mumbled realizing how weird her friend was. Sango sweatdropped.

"Then how did it bite her?" She asked glancing at Rin who had Sesshomaru's hair in her fists and was leading him around like a horse in a way that made someone want to buy her a pretty white jacket (If you know what I mean…) while Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku hid in the corner from the so called demon.

"It didn't bite her, she bit it." Sango and Ayame jumped and saw Kagome standing behind them with a dark expression. Sango gave Rin a shocked look then turned to Ayame and Kagome who had appeared out of nowhere.

She shook her head then gave Kagome a weird look.

"Okay 1. That girl needs help, and 2. WHERE THE HELL YOU DID COME FROM?" She roared throwing a fist in the air. Ayame nodded furiously.

"I agree! Who just pops out of nowhere?" She snapped, Kagome looked away from her friends and started to pose her fingers together.

Inuyasha poked Kouga.

"What's going on?" He asked. Kouga looked at the girls and shrugged then looked around.

"Hey, where'd Miroku go?" He asked. Inuyasha blinked and his eyes landed on something that wouldn't end well…

*SLAP!*

"BAKA! HENTAI! OH SON OF A #$%&$#%&#&!#*&%!" Miroku sat on the ground crying animatedly while holding his red cheek.

"I think you just created a new species of curse words…" He mumbled as Sango cracked her knuckle and veins popped on her head.

*VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!*

Inuyasha and Kouga paled when they heard the noise of a chainsaw behind them, they stiffly turned around and saw Rin with in fact a chainsaw facing Sesshomaru who was passed out on the ground with swirly eyes and drool coming out of the corner of the mouth.

Ayame froze.

"Oh no! It's the coyote blood she drank!" She screamed making a horror face and holding her head with both hands.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kouga screamed hugging each other in a protective way.

"I will find the man who did it…" Kagome mumbled in a dark corner.

Miroku crawled away slowly from her but ended up at the feet of Sango who glared dagger at him with red glowing eyes. He gulped and screamed but everyone just ignored him.

"HAW HAW HAW HAW~!" Rin cackled as she started to saw through desks and chairs. Ayame screamed when Rin's saw had grazed one of her pig tails.

"Oh HAIIILL naw!" She roared pouncing at Rin.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR!" She screamed as she tackled her to the ground.

"OOMPF!" was the noise Rin made when she was knocked down unexpectedly. Her eyes glowed red and she picked Ayame up like king kong.

"Rin!" Ayame shouted trying to stay up or at least not fall painfully.

"BWHAHAHA!" She laughed evily throwing her at Kouga and Inuyasha who were in fron of Kagome who was near Sango beating Miroku up who was using Sesshomaru as the weapon.

The end result: NOT GOOD.

**Lmfao I think I was high or something when I wrote this because it is really weird and this go too out of control :P but don't worry it all leads up to something. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while the usual busy excuse ya I know blah blah blah spare me the lecture OH and by the way READ THIS PEOPLE!**

**IT'S A PREVIEW FOR A STORY I WANNA WRITE IN THE FUTURE BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PROLOGUE! HERE IT IS:**

**~Angels and a Dove~**

_**"**__I cannot believe that the purpose of life is to be "happy." I think the purpose of life is to be useful, to be responsible, to be compassionate. It is, above all, to matter and to count, to stand for something, to have made some difference that you lived at all." A quote from Leo C. Rosten. Every time I told myself this I thought, if the purpose is not to be happy, but to be useful, and to have made some difference, what could I do? What does fate have in plan for me? Was it to die painfully and forgotten with absolutely no reason to even live? The opposite? Or was it to simply disappear without a trace, like you never existed in the first place? To just simply fade through time like an old black and white photo in an old ancient album stored away in an attic? I never really knew the answer to what my purpose was until the time actually came. Love, it's a beautiful thing, but I never thought it was how I would have felt when my sacrifice was made, to be loved, love, and to be remembered. But this is wrong, should I have really made the decision to leave, and never come back… "Life is an amazing gift, and we should always cherish it, that is why some people make sacrifices," a quote, from me, though I never thought someone like me could ever say something like this, but after realising some things in life, it seemed almost as natural as breathing. _

_This is a story about angel who turned out to be the dove. The bird with the grace of a ballerina, and the beauty of art itself. White, pure, peaceful, and magnificent, who knew something already amazing, could be even more? More amazing than even god himself had intended, something that everyone had thought to only exist in fairy tales, comes to life, and everyone sees the reality within. This is a story, that shows that you are more than what you expect, you just need to show your true self, and be who you are…_

**WELL? WELL? **

**Kay well that's all ^^ au revoir mon amies!**


	13. Chapter 13

'**Elle mon animaxs Yes, it's me! I have brought you the beginning of SUMMER gift! A NEW CHAPPTTEERRR! **

**All my exams are finished! Yessss! XD And that's why I've been gone for a while studying, summatives, and the you- know-whats… But they are all done! Went to wonder jam to celebrate :P and did I mention how much I am in LOVE with rollercoasters? (HEARTS) But I absolutely HATE drop zone XC But I went on it avec mon amies anyways :P LMFAOO ANYWAYS HERE Y'ALL GOOOO!**

**(okay, so ya I meant to post this a while ago— BUUTTTTTTT, I lost the internet on my netbook (piece of shit windows 7—BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL) so I couldn't post it which is basically my way of saying I was too lazy to put it on a USB to transfer it to one of the two laptops in my house and I am SOOOOOO SORRY! Plus I had extreme writers block… I didn't even wanna READ fanfiction! (oh ya I had it bad…) **

**Discaimer: Ayame: This ginger freak (Okay so my highlight turned out orange-ish, DEAL WITH IT, THE REST OF MY HAIR ISN'T! AND I'M TANNED! Silly mild-mayians….) is too busy girlying it up at Manic drive and being a tard- face so I'm here to tell you that she DON'T OWN A THING! kay? **

**RainbowAnimauxXD: Fuck you. They're amazing!**

**Chapter 13: Actual DUET SURPISES PART 2**

Ayame bolted up in her bed then fell back down from getting to dizzy. She groaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"That was a fucked up dream…" She mumbled tightly closing her eyes. Then, a sudden thought came to her head and her eyes popped open.

"I have to right down that song I dreamt about!" She threw her covers off her jumped out of bed only to remember that she was on the top bunk. She yelped and did a face-plant into the floor.

"Mother monster…" She mumbled into the carpet covered with dirty laundry, and pencils and pens she and Rin were too lazy the pick-up. She heard giggling and pushed herself off the ground to see Rin smiling like a dork and hugging her pillow, both arms and legs wrapped around it. She sweat dropped and got the pen indented in between her eyes off. She pouted and put a band- aid on it from her emergency kit under the bunk bed. Then she walked over to the door stepping on things and at the same time trying to _avoid _stepping on things which wasn't really working out for her. Just as she was about to reach for the door dob reaching check point #1, a rock was thrown at her window destroying all focus she had of the floor. Her eyes widened when she noticed in the corner of her eye the partly opened coke bottle RIGHT where she was about to step. She gasped but by the time she tried moving out of its hazardous path, it was too late…

"Ayame NOOOO!"

The result of this tragic tragedy was Ayame on the ground groaning in pain once again, Rin, with a bruised forehead from the take-off of the bottle cap, coke everywhere, and… soaked pens! THE HORROR!

*_tap..*_

Both girls groaned when they heard another rock hit their window.

"Who is evil enough through a rock at someone's window when they are TRYING not to die at—" Ayame glanced at her clock and her eyes practically bulged out. "Five in the fudging morning?" She exclaimed.

Rin gave Ayame an incredulous look and grabbed the coke bottle on the floor that had a little bit of the drink left, sitting undisturbed on the bottom.

"Okay now repeat what you just said!" She ordered while gulping down the coke careful not to swallow any.

"Five in the morning…" Ayame mumbled eyeing Rin almost curious of what she was doing.

Rin puffed out her cheeks and spurted the coke all over their already drowned room. Ayame backed up with her hands in front.

"AW GROSS!" She yelled.

*_Tap…*_

Ayame glared at her window. "I'm going to kill whoever that is." She hissed under her breath.

Rin looked at the window and got up from the bed to see who it was, but, right when she looked down her eye-balls practically FLUNG right out of their sockets and she quickly scrambled to get away.

"HOLY MAMMA COCKING PUFFS TISSUES!" She screamed right when a TV came crashing through their window. And sad to say… Rin didn't make it in time.

Ayame's eyes were wide as base-balls as she stood frozen trying to register what the FUCK just happened. She blinked a couple times and came to a realization.

"Cool. Free TV." She thought aloud, still staring at it. She started to walk out of the room but then peeped back in. "Rin, can you bring that into our chill room?" She asked the girl who was currently being crushed by a ton of huge weight. She walked back out, and then back in… again. "Oh and I forgot something..." She said as she walked up to Rin, picking up a pen on the way. "… POKE." And for the last time Ayame ran out of the room like peter griffin giggling like a school girl.

Rin's hand that was sticking out twitched. "_Hellppp…"_

** ~Breakfast: Cafeteria~ **

"So the person throwing the rocks was really someone's demon brother who was dropping off a TV?" Sango asked trying to hold back her laughter.

It was breakfast time and the girl—minus Kagome—all sat at a table eating talking about Rin and Ayame's eventful morning.

Ayame stuffed a handful of scrambled eggs into her mouth and nodded. "Ya! And it turns out the guy was like bi-polar or something, so he started to get pissed when we didn't answer the window." She chewed some of her food before continuing. "So then the asswipe decides to fucking—"

"Language," a teacher passing by scolded Ayame, who just rolled her eyes.

"So he decided to fucking throw the damn thing through our damn window!" She exclaimed shaking her head. "Piece of shit doesn't even work…" She mumbled depressingly, leaning her head on her hand that wasn't holding a fork.

Sango snorted at the depressed red- head and smirked. "Wow, sucks for you!" She glanced at Rin poked her with her fork to get her attention.

The usually energetic female hadn't said a word all morning and looked like the living dead. All she wore was baggy gray sweats, and an orange v-neck T-shirt, and she had her hair up in a messy bun. Unlike Ayame who was sporting white skinny jeans and gray, fashionable sweatshirt that leaned to one side so one shoulder was exposed, and for her hair, the usual pig tails.

She eyed both girls and just smiled while picking up a strip of bacon and tearing off a part before popping it into her mouth. She realised that Rin was probably still in pain from the TV thing and her back was probably screaming since Ayame made her carry the damn thing! She just shook her head.

"OH!" Ayame said dropping her fork to fish for something in her jean pocket. "I gotta tell dumbass that I wrote a song!" She beamed waving the song in the air enthusiastically. She grinned and grabbed her bag.

Sango scoffed. "'Bout time!" Ayame stuck her tongue out at the brunette and got up from her seat, grabbing her bag.

"Well I better go find him, see you guys whenever!" She said before currying off.

There was silence between the two remaining girls for a moment but then they both noticed that Ayame had left a couple strips of bacon on her plate. The glanced at each other, then their eyes traveled back to the juicy bacon.

"DIBS!" They both called lunging for them. But, by the time they reached the plate they were gone. They looked up to see Kagome chewing on them with a serious expression and dark circles like she was up all night.

Sango pulled back, along with Rin, and the brunette rested her head in her palms. "Hey, where were you last night?" She asked curiously and Rin eyed her dark haired friend.

Kagome finished chewing her bacon and sat down in front of the wondering girls. She looked around consciously before pulling out an old looking Malibu folder (A/N: Is that what it's called?) out of the baggy gray sweater she wore over a white tank.

"Ya, I've up all night researching…" She explained. Rin and Sango leaned in trying to look at the folder.

"Researching what? A project?" Rin asked shoving Sango's head away so she could get a better look.

On the cover of the dusty and slightly torn folder was the word **'CLASSIFIED.'**

Rin furrowed her brows together then eyed Kagome who stared at the folder with intensity.

"This isn't a school project…" She stated. Sango glanced at her, then at Kagome who shook her head.

"No, it's worth so much more than that…" Kagome said. "It's the file on my father's murder…"

Both the brunette and the ebony haired girl couldn't believe their ears. "Murder…?" Rin choked. Kagome nodded sadly and Sango grabbed the folder from her and started scanning through everything enclosed in the folder.

"B-but I thought it was just an accident…" Sango whispered eye's widening from the contents of the parchment she held. Kagome started at the table with her hands folded on her lap.

"I don't think a single thing about that night was an accident…" She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. "But let's talk about this somewhere else, meet me in the library in five if your skipping first period with me, kay?" Kagome said, gathering the folder from Sango and leaving the cafeteria.

Rin and Sango looked at each other with serious looks and grabbed their trays and bags.

"I'll go find Ayame," Sango told Rin before they went their separate ways.

**~Library: Random Aisle~**

Kagome stood in an aisle of the library with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an explanation to what was standing right in front of her.

Inuyasha stood scratching the back of his head nervously and grinning like an idiot, Sango eyed him and tried to ignore the pervert beside her, then Rin stood poking her fingers together, while Kouga checked Kagome out, causing a vein to pop on Ayame's forehead while she stood with her arms folded glaring at him for giving her friend the down- to- up body routine.

"What are THEY doing here?" Kagome questioned narrowing her eyes at everyone. When no one answered she opened her mouth to say something when a book fell off the shelf beside her and hit her shoulder.

The dark haired girl flinched and stepped away from the book shelf. "Ow!" She screamed silently remembering that she was in a library.

She looked through the shelf to see honey eyes staring back at her, she glared at the person and growled. "I think you dropped something asshole…" She barked out.

The honey eyes glared back at her then disappeared. Kagome followed where the person was walking then watched him round the aisle's corner.

Rin's eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Hey they sessh!" She called grinning, and waving at Sesshomaru who just glanced at the girl without saying a word. He walked up to Kagome and picked up the book that was dropped.

"Bubbly girl," he said referring to Rin who pointed to herself. He looked at her and started to make his way out of the aisle. "Learn how to tame your cat," he requested before finding a seat at one of the library tables. He opened his book and zoned out from the world.

Kagome started to growl again. "_Tame your cat,_ mother fucker I'll show you a tamed cat-!" She ranted starting to walk over to Sesshomaru, but was stopped when Kouga linked his arm with hers.

"Yahhh… I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He muttered uneasily. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glanced at the older demon. "Yah, when he gets into a book, who knows what he'll do if someone disturbs him, again…"

The girls gave him, Kouga and Miroku a weird looking asking them to expand.

Inuyasha grinned in a nervous way and rested his hands behind his head. "Let's just say when we tried it once… I couldn't eat for a month, Kouga couldn't piss for weeks, and well Miroku… Just mention the word _purple_ and he get's… Like that." Inuyasha explained with a complete straight face, as he pointed towards Miroku who sat on the ground hugging his knees, rocking back and forth, while shaking violently.

"Baa, baa, black sheep, got no more whool…" He sang in a voice that almost sounded like he was on helium. "Maa, maa, I believe I can flyyyyyy… for an ordinary girl…"

The girls stared at Miroku with all colour in their face drained, then their eyes shifted to Sesshomaru who just sat casually reading his book.

Rin hid behind Kagome and gulped. "Scary man…" She whimpered.

**Ya that's pretty much it for this chapter, I know it's kind of short but whatever it's four in the morning, SUE ME. And just so you know, I did enjoy writing the part about the consequences of disturbing the great LORD SESSHOMARU! XD lolz I almost pissed my pants imaging everything that happened for them, and for Miroku well I can tell you this: It involves, purple, nursery rhymes, sheep in particular, a plane, and Hannah Montana. Zat is all. **

**Oh by the way if you complain to me that I'm not updating fast enough, go check out my twitter and tell me to hurry the fuck up! Lol doo, doo, doo GIMMESKITTLESXD **

**Ta ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kay so it's been like one or two years since I've really updated most of my stories, but I would really like to continue again, but even better news: I have decided to continue The Ice Queen. I've just received so many amazing feedback from this story and you really seem to like it! So I went back and I reread everything, and I actually saw what you guys liked about this story (damn was I really that crazy in the past haha?), though I'm not so big on the idea of Kagome being a half demon, and Kikyo being a slut... I will probably have to keep things the way they are. **

**Anyways! I am going to turn back into little minor niner me once again and this story will go on! I'm actually really excited to write again and hope I'm able to update as much as possible and as soon as possible for you guys cuz you readers are my beautiful darlings and I love you and your support :3**

Kagome stood on the bridge where everything happened, her father's car crash. The FBI were quick to take over the area and large white vans were parked all along the side of the road full of equipment and people. She watched divers search through the river below the bridge, looking for any kind of evidence towards her father's murder. Their hope's mostly relied on any kind of wreckage.

It was painful to watch the scene before because it only confirmed her situation. He was truly murdered. Her father.

Kagome's face twisted and she stalked away. She wanted to avenge her father, though she knew well revenge was a dangerous and un-forgiving path.

A couple of days ago the FBI had come and taken away the classified file she had for the case, the information in that folder was the only lead she had towards finding the murderer, however little it was, it was all she had. Hell, she shouldn't even pursuing such a task in the first place, a murder case was a black border region for her considering she was a full fledged outsider. Leave it to the professionals, they will find him. Too bad thoughts like that were not enough for her.

Her mind had been corrupted by this entire event.

Throughout most of her life she had been grieving over the thought that she had been the reason for her fathers death, but when she found out his death was no mere accident, well, typically she should have become relieved that she wasn't the one responsible for her father's death, but no, in fact her mind had been thrown into a state of disruption. She couldn't think straight, her thoughts were dark and malicious and it was disgusting to her. Something purposely killed her father, and she could have had a helping hand in his murder. A flawless plan and psychological manipulation and understanding. She was a kid, child, a foolish child, like any other child, a naive, blind kid. That was an obvious fact. Her father was a loving father, who would do anything for his child, even drive out in a ridiculous rain storm just to buy candy for his little girl because he promised he would. If the murderer knew these simple equations, it would have been as easy as lighting a candle, to get him to leave and get in is car. Yes, the car, the most prime suspect for the moment. The car was the focus and so far it was all Kagome and the FBI had to go on. That part was the most obvious clue.

Nonetheless she had come up with the conclusion that the night of her father's death was planned, as devastating as it sounded.

With the turmoil the case had created towards her mental state, Kagome found her self slowly drifting from her friends, as she walked towards her car that was parked near the restricted site, her mind started to ponder about them. She had shown them the case file and they knew the situation, or what was collected so far by the FBI, but she wasn't quite sure how they were involved in any way, the more anger and thought she put into it, the more she realized it would be better if she dealt with her revenge on her own. She loved her friends, they were always there for her and they were a team, but to drag such happy people down into the same disturbing condition as her... if her friends stopped smiling... her world would shatter.

She sat in her car for a long time just staring into space. She finally snapped back to reality when she heard something drop onto her windshield, looking up, she noticed that it was starting to rain and it made her grimace. "What the hell, doesn't this kind of completely gray scene only happen in movies...?" She muttered before sighing and starting up her car. She did a U-turn and drove back to the academy in pregnant silence.

* * *

When she returned, the school seemed to be in complete chaos and all her previous thoughts seemed to escape her.

Chairs were thrown out windows, windows shattered, holes in the building, debris everywhere, the president hanging from a flag pol... SHE WAS GONE 1 FUCKING HOUR.

Kagome got out of her car and stood frozen in horror caused by the state of the school, the school her family created and her mother worked hard to keep composed. As if she wasn't already in a horrible mood, yeap, this scene was just the frosting on the cake. She brought her fingers to her temple and tried to keep calm and analyze just what the flying fichu was going on.

Her answer was provided when a couple of demons busted out of the side of the Academy. Her eye's narrowed at the fools with malicious intent and she shot towards them. When she was close enough to see who they were, she was greatly disappointed.

She stopped in her tracks and started to shake with rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing...?!" She hissed, a shadow casting over her eye's before they exploded upward and she screamed out, "INUYASHA?!" Her voice shook angrily and she watched as Inuyasha froze mid-way from clawing another student to the ground and his limited fury disappeared. Other demons joined the two; she assumed they were accomplices of the guy Inuyasha was pummeling, along with Miroku and Kouga, whom she guessed were backing Inuyasha up in this feud.

Her eye's switched between all of theirs and other students started to peek out of their hiding spots and safe zones. After giving them each a share of her cold malice she tore her gaze and pivoted towards the flag pole the president was hanging off of in dead silence. The only sound made came from her foot steps, everything else was filled with intense noise.

Kagome stopped when she got to the base of the pole. Her hands slowly made their way onto it and the silence was finally broken when Inuyasha called Kagome's name. But, before he could say any more than that her teeth were bared and a flag pole was ripped out of the ground and held like a club, which could scream...

"Ka-kagome-cha—!" The president squealed and clung to the pole as Kagome shook it around from her stirred up emotions.

"I thought you were a good person!" She hissed out. "I don't even know what to say right now!" Her hands were thrown up in exasperation and the president was swung around like a rag doll.

"KAG—AAFYSDGJXADVDUBXBADVDBJSK!"

"It's been how long since the new school year has started and you've already managed to destroy the school?! My family has been raising this school for generations and has kept it in shape for so long and you idiots have managed to destroy it in barely any amount of time!" Her face burst with colour and her voice pounded through the skulls of the students in the surrounding area. "I don't even know what to say right now! I have been completely robbed of all eardrum shattering, pain inflicting, spine shuddering, situation enlightening, MIND THROBBING words to say to you damaging, brain dead screw ups!"

Kagome took a deep breathe to contain herself from flipping out more than she already had.

From the side of the building she saw her friends running around the corner in alarm and noticed how they froze when they laid their eyes on her. Sango looked at Ayame who mutually did the same. Rin had Sesshomaru beside her who had the same expressionless façade like usual.

"Oh man she probably already got all adjective smack down on their asses..." Ayame muttered. Rin produced a worried face from her comment and Sango just gulped and nodded.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had stood up straight and released the guy he was about to continue beating, as well as the other guys. He glanced behind him and saw the damage that had been done, making him wince slightly. It was worse than he'd thought it would be.

Most of the west and south wing were in crumbles, windows were shattered randomly different sections of the school, telling Kagome there were multiple fights going on beside's Inuyasha's fight, so clearly Miroku and Kouga were brawling with the guy's friends. Chairs and desks were thrown out of the classrooms and were now broken and useless.

While Inuyasha was fighting, they did crash around quite a bit but he didn't think he caused this much of a disaster.

Kouga and Miroku were tempted to run away to another country, change their names into Hose and Francisco, and make a small burrito shop in a small town surrounded by tall trees and hopefully walls. With barbed wires. Electrical barbed wires. And guns, demon guns preferably.

Miroku shot Inuyasha a stupid look and he glared back at him while thinking 'We fucked up together and I'm dragging you dicks down with me.' Miroku had anime tears run town his face from the cold response of his friend.

Kouga on the other hand just stared at Kagome and fought an internal battle within his mind. 'She's so hot when she's mad, but oh my god we are so going to get our balls chopped off and force fed into mouths.' He thought with a straight face. When Kagome's eye's met his momentarily he could see flames flicker in her eyes and her aura full of killing intent. His spine stiffened in reaction to her fume and he started to sweat nervously. He realized there was no way they were going to get out of this situation alive.

The crowd started to diminish quickly to avoid any possible future harm that could come from the consequence inflicted on the boys. Whispers hosted the background of the tense atmosphere, all following the lines of 'do you think they'll get expelled...?' 'What did they fight over...?' 'They really messed up...' And 'The headmaster is not going to let them go easily...' As they passed said culprits, guilt and fear panged in their chests.

Sango, Ayame, and Rin shared uneasy looks. "Kagome is really angry isn't she...?" Sango whispered.

Ayame nodded but her thoughts on the matter were unsettled. Her face scrunched up as she said, "it's true that she pretty pissed, but isn't she a little _too_ angry...?"

When the idea was brought to attention the other two girls contemplated the truthfulness behind it.

"The school get's beat up all the time because of fights, hell she had caused one just the other day with Kikyo and busted up a wall or two." Sango gave a worried look towards Kagome, who seemed to be leaving after the arrival of the headmaster and staff. However she still held the flag pole over her shoulder, along with a screaming student council member.

Miroku, Kouga and the other goonies also seemed to have scattered and runaway.

"I don't think I've ever seen her act so hypocritical over something," she bit her lip and her friends already knew what was going to say, "Do you think... it's because of her dad?"

Rin looked up at Sango and pain burst into her eyes. "So she's really that stressed out about it? But shouldn't she just wait until the authorities find the culprit?!" Her voice shook slightly and a pair of emotionless eyes watched the petite girl, before tearing away and leaving.

Sesshomaru realized he had nothing to do with their situation, therefore no reason to stick around them. He found himself heading in the direction of the library.

Sango and Ayame placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and tried to keep strong for their shaken up friend, though they were greatly distressed by their friends actions lately, just as much as her.

"I don't really know what she's thinking..." Ayame confessed.

Rin's bottom lip quivered and her body shook from pent up stress and grief. Her eyes were glued to the ground and her hands were bound tightly to the bottom of her shirt. When she released a tiny whimper, that wavered her friends' hearts, she seemed to calm down a little. She lifted her head up slowly and looked up into the gray clouds.

Sango and Ayame followed her faraway gaze and looked up into the sky.

The rain was still pouring down on them and it was almost incredible how they had managed to ignore it so well over this entire ordeal outside.

They stood as the sky cried for a long, soundless moment before finally walking to their dorms to get fresh clothes and dry themselves off.

While they stood in the rain, deep thoughts raced through their heads and unanswered questions.

* * *

When they returned to the dorm the girls noticed the flag pole Kagome was holding earlier, was propped up against the building with the pres nowhere to be seen, they just ignored it though.

Sango headed to her room to see if Kagome was there, to her disappointment the room was left cold and empty. As wounded as it made her, anger seemed to mix in with her emotions and linger like a trespasser. She sighed and went into the bedroom to grab a change her clothes, then went into the bathroom to grab a towel. Once she had finished drying off her body, she wrapped the towel around her hair and walked over to Rin and Ayame's room.

When she walked in, she encountered a scene she was not expecting.

Rin was standing behind Sesshomaru in her underwear squealing, Sesshomaru had Kouga, who was knocked out and was wearing womens underwear, over his head and was about to throw him out the window, Miroku laid on the ground half conscious, covered in white foamy stuff and had a hardcover book beside his head, along with a large red, rectangular mark on is face, while the headmaster, for someone reason, was in the room trying to stop Sesshomaru, and...Miroku's hand was on the headmaster's ass.

Everyone in the room froze when they saw what Miroku's wandering hand had done and the only words Sango could say were:

"He touched the booty."

**I'm just going to uh.. leave this here... and omg so I tried to be as funny as I could this chapter though I had to make it a little serious because ugghh death, murder and all that lovely stuff. So yeah.**

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter because I busted my ass to make this! I took my frigging laptop to my friends house and I pretty much just sat in the corner and typed while everyone had fun because I wanted to get this shit done for you guys as soon as possible and I never realised how much I loved writing this story and fanfic in general.**

**But besides that I apologize if this chapter seems to stray from what happened in the last chapter with the meeting in the library, as well as the duet band thinger concert whatever, but that will come in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**One more thing. Is it GRAY or GREY someone help me this is really fucking me up.**


End file.
